The Second Chance
by Mz-Power-Romance-xx-xx
Summary: Kira married Trent and they have a son but what happens when an old lover comes back and secrets unfold? --- Please review --- :- xx
1. Connor McKnight

**A Second Chance…**

It was about 12 o'clock in Reefside and a lonely Kira Ford stared at the clear blue sky when she heard the door open and slam shut. A 13 year old walked in the house and went to give the former ranger a hug.

'Hi mum,' he said casually then went into the kitchen.

'Hey kid, how was school?' Kira asked her son.

'You know the usual – Maths, English, Science,' he said bored then poured the orange juice he had got out of the fridge into a glass. Kira walked to him and said,

'School is good for you. You've got to make something out of your life and be better than I was.' He smiled at her and she ruffled his hair when someone came into the kitchen.

'Hello Kira,' the man said and the smile on the other people in the room faded.

'Hey honey, are you OK?' Kira asked and moved to hug Trent. He had changed so much over the 13 years. He had become principal in Aden's school and had given up on his art. It was a shame since he was so good at it but Kira had given up getting him to take his art back.

'Hello Aden,' he then said to his son.

'Hey dad,' Aden said simply and walked into the living room with his orange juice.

'Don't walk away from me young man,' Trent began to anger and followed Aden into the living room.

'What did I do now,' Aden asked Trent and Kira could see him beginning to anger. She had had enough of this. The two of them fighting at every second and never getting peace in the house.

'You know exactly what you did! Did you tell you're mother how you walked out of class and insulted a member of staff,' Trent screamed and went to punch Aden when a hand stopped him.

'You can scream and shout all you like but you will not touch my son,' Kira said coldly.

'You know what I've had enough of this!' Aden yelled. 'You want to punch me? Punch me! You might not do it now but as soon as mum goes off somewhere you'll do it anyway,' he screamed and a gasp escaped from Kira's mouth.

'You… what did you say?' Kira asked her son directly.

'I have been punched and kicked for years and I have been an idiot to not tell anyone sooner. Your husband! My FATHER! An abusive, manipulative physco! I hate him!' he yelled and then turned to his mother and said, 'I HATE YOU!' Kira looked at her son and couldn't help the tears that fell on her face. She watched as her son stormed out of the house and was left there standing in the living room and her mind was blank. Those words repeated in her head – "I hate you" her son had said. She turned to look at the other man in the room and slapped him when she reached to where he was.

'How could you do that to my son?' she screamed.

'Why do you keep saying "my son" Kira, isn't it our son,' Trent asked his wife.

'I don't have time for this. You've been treating Aden like a punching bag because you're angry behind my back and now you don't even have the nerve to apologize for what you have. I hate you Trent Mercer!' Kira screamed and ran upstairs. Trent watched as his wife ran up the stairs with tears pouring. He began to get angry and walked out of the house to find Aden.

'Stupid boy. I told you to shut up but you went and opened you're big mouth. Now you're going to get what you deserve.'

****

Aden had been sitting at the park bench for about an hour now and he was still angry. He hated Trent ever since he was six. His "dad" had never gone out with him or talked to him. Aden always wondered what it was he had done and when Trent hit him hr had taken it because he thought it was is fault but now it was enough. Father and son are meant to love each other but the two of them had nothing in common, they shared nothing. His mother had told him how he had turned like this over the years. How he used to be kind and fun. How he loved her but he didn't believe any of that. All Aden really knew about his dad was he was the former white dino thunder ranger. She had told them about their adventures together with uncle Ethan and Uncle Tommy. How they fought together. His mum in yellow, his dad in white, Ethan in blue and Tommy in red.

'You alright dude?' a stranger said causing Aden to turn around. The man was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, black jeans and red and black shoes and jacket. Aden looked into the man's brown eyes and couldn't shake off the fact that they were familiar.

'Yeah I'm cool,' Aden said quietly. The man sat next to Aden on the bench and looked at Aden. The boy had brown hair with blonde highlights, he had brown eyes that the man had seen before but just couldn't quite remember where. He wore the colours yellow, red and the stranger pictured his younger self.

'What's up dude?' the man asked again.

'Honestly?' Aden asked and the man in red nodded. 'Just have a couple of problems at home you know? I hate my dad. I just want to be left alone,' Aden said truthfully.

'You know I used to feel like that about my dad a long time ago but then I got over it. I found something I loved and I didn't care what anyone else thought,' the man said.

'What was it?' Aden asked and saw the confused look on the man. 'What was it that you loved?'

'Ohhh,' the man began. 'I learned how to play one of the best sports in the world and now I'm back home to find a team, coach them and help the players love the game as much as I did. I played and loved soccer in high school. I had a lot of friends that supported me in soccer but when I was playing it was just the game, and me' he said and Aden looked at him amazed. 'What?' he asked after getting the surprised look.

'I love soccer. I tried to join in school but the coach wont let me because I'm not good enough and my dad wont let me,' Aden said.

'Tell you what I'll help you out in soccer and you can go show you're coach how awesome you've become. How's that sound?' the man asked.

'Seriously?' Aden asked and when the man nodded he smiled a real smile for the first time in months or even years.

'Go home, get some sleep and meet me here tomorrow after school,' the man said and Aden nodded before getting up and starting to walk away.

'Thanks man,' Aden said just loud enough for the man to hear.

'No worries dude,' the stranger said and watched the younger man turn around after he had said this.

'Sorry I didn't catch your name,' Aden asked.

'Connor. My name is Connor McKnight,' the stranger said as he stood up, smiled at Aden and walked the other way.

* * *

**Hey guys please review and tell me what you think. I'll update the story as soon as I can so you can get the story xx 3 xx**


	2. A Secret

**A Secret…**

Aden had walked slowly home and was at his front porch when the door swung open. Aden was scared because he thought he would have to face his father but felt better when he saw his mother.

'Mum?' he asked worriedly when he saw his mother's bloodshot eyes and dried tears on her face.

'Come on. I've packed some of you're clothes, we're going to stay with your uncle Tommy and aunt Kim,' she said quickly.

'Are you OK mum?' the boy asked the blonde girl.

'Aden please let's go before you're father gets back,' she said not answering his question. Before Aden could ask another question his mother walked his way causing him to walk towards the car. The former ranger and the boy got in the car and started making their way to Tommy's house.

****

The drive home was long and silent for both Kira and Aden. None of them wanted or were comfortable with saying anything. They finally got to Tommy's house and parked in front of the house.

'Hey guys,' Kimberley said as she came out of the house to hug her two guests.

'Hi aunt Kim,' Aden said.

'Hey Kim,' Kira said after her son. Kim looked at Kira and nodded at her. The three walked into the house and were greeted by soft and soothing music.

'Where's Ryan and uncle Tommy?' Aden asked.

'They went out a couple of hours ago. They should be back in a few minutes so just go put you're stuff in Ryan's room then come wait for Ryan OK?' Kim said and watched as the young adult walked upstairs. Kim waited till she was sure Aden couldn't here a word she said and moved to the living room to talk to Kira. 'So tell me what's going on.'

'Trent has been abusing Aden!' Kira said simply then soon began sobbing. Kim gasped in horror and hugged her friend. 'He's been doing it for years and I was too stupid to know. My son hates me and I don't really blame him,' Kira said while sobbing.

'He doesn't hate you. That boy up there loves you so much and would do anything for you. I have never seen a mother and son that close in my life. Even Ryan and me aren't that close and you should be happy and never doubt that,' Kim said.

'She's right mum,' Aden said as he walked into the living room causing both women to turn around. 'I would never hate you. I only said that because I was angry and it was stupid. I love you mom and ever since dad became a jerk it's been me and you – the best friends forever and I'm sorry for being an idiot earlier,' Aden told his mother truthfully and both Kira and Kim looked at the boy in an awe silence. Kim got up, kissed Aden's forehead and then excused herself from the room. Aden smiled at his aunt before going to sit next to his mum on the couch. 'I'm sorry mum. Forgive?' he said sweetly and Kira hugged him tight to herself.

'What do I need to forgive you for sweetie?' she asked her son.

'Oh come on mum I've been a complete idiot,' he said.

'Tell you what I'll forgive you if you forgive me!' she said and Aden nodded. The two hugged once more then did a handshake they had made. Kim watched the two at the corridor and couldn't help but smile.

'Aden what's up dude?' Ryan said as he and Tommy came into the living room.

'Nothing man just talking to my mum. Hey uncle Tommy!' Aden said quite cheerfully. He loved being in this house because it was like he actually had a family and all the people around him loved him.

'Hey Aden, Kira,' Tommy said as he went to hug the former yellow ranger and then to hug his wife.

'Dude have you checked out my new video games yet?' Ryan asked Aden.

'No man!' Aden said.

'Well come on and check it out!!' Ryan exclaimed and the two teens ran up the stairs. Kim went to get some tea for all of them and then they all sat together to talk about what had happened. Kira explained what happened from start to finish and couldn't stop the tears that fell as she told them the story. Both Kim and Tommy were shocked and tried their hardest to comfort Kira as she told the story.

'Well I'll drive the boys to school tomorrow and make sure Trent doesn't go near Aden and just tell Aden to steer clear of Trent and the principal's office,' Tommy said.

'Kira you know Aden and getting in trouble you're going to have to tell him to behave himself,' Kim told her friend and Kira nodded. She would speak to Aden in the morning before work and she would speak to Trent on the weekend. _The sooner, the better,_ Kira thought. This was going to be a long night.

****

Aden was in his last period of school and felt himself get excited suddenly. He felt happy that he got to see Connor again but also couldn't wait to leave school and not see his dad. He had avoided his father all day today and wasn't planning on seeing him now. Aden was miles away when a teacher slammed a book on his table.

'Aden Mercer what do you think you're dong?' Ms Smith asked.

'Nothing Ms and it's Aden Ford,' Aden answered his teacher.

You were sleeping in my class and now you're answering back!' she said and Aden rolled his eyes. 'I've had enough of you young man get to the principal's office now!' she screamed and Aden began to loose his temper. He was not going to go to the principal's office no matter what. Aden got up from his chair and ran out of the classroom. He walked towards the gate and heard his teacher shouting his name to come back. He began to run and heard his father's hard voice shout at him. Aden blocked out everything and ran as fast as his legs could possibly take him. He ran to the one place he felt safe and happy. He went to the park.

****

Kira had finished work and was now at the Cyber-Space talking to Ethan and Hailey.

'I can't believe Trent. I always thought he was a good guy and wouldn't be a jerk like his father,' Hailey said as she drank some of her juice.

'It just shows how you can miss–judge people you know?!' Ethan said and both women on the table nodded.

'Well guys I have to go. I'm meeting Jason at a new restaurant in town,' Hailey said and both Ethan and Kira nudged each other.

'So you two are getting serious huh?' Ethan asked.

'We're just going out OK! I'll see you guys later,' Hailey said as she quickly walked out of the room.

'Yeah Sure…'

'Bye!' Ethan and Kira told their old friend.

The two best friends sat on the table chatting to each other when Kira asked something she hadn't asked in a long time.

'How is he?'

'He's fine. He resigned a few weeks ago and he was thinking about coming home but he isn't sure,' Ethan answered knowing who she was talking about. 'I miss him man!' he said after a while.

'Yeah I miss him too,' Kira said feeling some tears coming from her eyes. She hadn't talked to Connor properly in 13 years and he had stopped talking to her 9 years ago when she had married Trent. She didn't know why he didn't talk to her and she missed him everyday. She loved Connor but never got the chance to tell him. As they sat in silence a horrifying thought came to Ethan's mind.

'Kira you don't think Trent was abusing Aden because he knows do you?' he asked worried.

'No, that cannot be possible. He can't know. Can he?' Kira asked beginning to get worried. There was no way Trent knew Aden was Connor's son.

* * *

**Please Review! Tell Me What You Think xx :) **** xx**


	3. Home

**Home…**

Aden had been at the park for about 20 minutes when he spotted Connor sitting at the far bench. He watched the older man and couldn't help but notice that the man had tears in his eyes.

'Connor? Dude what's up!?' Aden asked as he went to stand in front of the former ranger.

'Ermm… nothing I'm just… nothing,' Connor said and Aden gave him a look.

'If I was sitting here crying would you have just left me?" Aden asked Connor and the older man nodded no. 'Good so tell me what's up?' he asked again.

'I'm remembering,' he said simply and knew the young boy was giving him a confused look without looking at his face. 'At this bench is where I got my heart broken. Through high school me and this girl were best friends and I soon started liking her. One night I confronted her and told her that I liked her and she said she liked me too. We got together that night and it was one of the best nights of my life,' Connor said and began to find it hard to continue. Aden saw this and went to sit next to the man and put a hand on his shoulder. Connor smiled as he looked at the hand and found the courage to continue, 'The next day she left early because she had an interview for a job she really wanted and we were fine. It was nearly 5 when she called me and told me to meet me here. I thought she sounded odd but I just ignored it because I was excited to see her. I met her here like she said and I bought her flowers and chocolates cause I was really serious about her. She smiled at me but I noticed something was different - her eyes had gone from a light shining brown to a dull and dark brown. We walked to this bench and sat down. I knew something was wrong so before she could say anything I told her I loved her and she began crying. She couldn't even look at me and said "I'm sorry but last night was a mistake. I love somebody else I'm sorry." Those words repeated in my head for almost 4 years and when I found out she married the guy and they had a kid I stopped talking to her because I knew I couldn't take it anymore. Until this day I am still in-love with her and that day will haunt me for the rest of my life. I will always wonder what I had done wrong,' Connor finished looking so hurt. Aden looked at Connor's eyes and now knew where he had seen those eyes. He had those eyes. Whenever he was hurt his pupils would shrink and his brown eyes dulled as his eyes quickly became bloodshot.

'Have you seen her since then?' Aden asked.

'No. My parents and twin brother wanted to move to New York so I said I would because there was nothing left for me here at Reef side. I still talk to my other best friend and he was keen on me coming home but I think I'll just stay on the down low for now. Till I'm ready to face everyone again,' he said truthfully.

'Listen dude I'm sure she still misses you and that she would rather be with you right now but you've got to believe that things happen for a reason. Life has a way of getting around things and one of the things you have to go through is hurt and pain or whatever,' Aden said and Connor looked at the young man.

'Who told you that?' he asked.

'My mum,' Aden said simply.

'Well she's a smart woman,' Connor said. 'Let get going then,' he said suddenly and laughed at the confusion in Aden's face. 'You came here to play soccer right!?' Connor asked and Aden nodded. 'Then let's go!' he said as he got up and walked to the big field in the middle of the park.

'Oh by the way little man --- What was your name?'

'Aden. You can just call me Aden,' the young man said.

'Nice. Let's get started!' The two of them cheered up but had no idea a woman was watching behind the bush.

'Is that Aden?' she asked herself. 'Connor?' she then gasped. She had to find Kira - soon.

Kira was about to leave the café when Trent walked in.

'Kira, can I talk to you please,' he asked the young woman in front of him. Kira turned and couldn't help the disgusted look that crossed her face. Ethan and Hailey had gone so she had to face him alone. And like she had said before – sooner rather than later.

'Five minutes,' she said and went to sit at the corner of the café. Trent was surprised she accepted and followed her to the table. They sat there in silence for a while and Kira looked at the watch on her hand and then looked at Trent. 'Four minutes,' she said and Trent looked at her realising she was serious.

'Ok. Look Kira I am really sorry. The truth is I've been treating Aden in a wrong manner and I need to apologize to him and you. Work gets so stressful that I just loose it. I know that is no excuse but it's the truth,' he said and Kira almost fell for it for a second but snapped to reality and said,

'Is that it? Is that all you have to say after abusing my son?' Kira began to get angry and got up. 'I hate you. I wish you could die right now,' she started screaming and now all eyes were on her.

'Kira stop you're making a scene!' Trent yelled and Kira smiled.

'What's the matter Trent? Mr Mercer! You scared people will know the truth about you. How you're a lying, manipulative and abusive father!!' she screamed to the top of her lungs. Gasps of horror escaped the crowd and some of the crowd began to shout at Trent.

'Get out!'

'We don't want you here!'

'My son is definitely moving from that school!'

Trent watched all the faces of all the parents and even some of his friends as they looked at him disgusted.

'So now people know exactly what you're like! I'm going home to get the rest of my stuff. Have a beautiful day,' Kira told Trent and walked out of the café. Trent's body tensed and his face became cold. He looked angry and his eyes had no life, no emotion. He looked at the crowd once more before storming out of the café. He ran as fast as he could towards his apartment and when he reached there he went up the stair.

'Kira Ford!' he screamed.

'Trent Mercer!' Kira yelled twice as he loud as he had.

'How dare you humiliate me like that in front of all those people?' he said and when he saw Kira paid no attention to what he was saying he grabbed her wrists and shoved her to the wall. 'Did you hear what I just said. You are my wife and it is your job to obey and respect me. How could you do that to your own husband Kira? Don't you love me at all?' he questioned and Kira spat at his face.

'Love you? The man I loved cheated on me and made another girl pregnant. I don't love you Trent and I never will. After hearing what you did to Aden its given me one of the best reasons to leave you and be happy with Aden,' Kira told him coldly and Trent slapped her. Kira fell on the bed and Trent went on top of her.

'You will not leave me now. You will stand by me and tell all of those people you were lying,' he began. 'If you go I will make sure I make you and Aden's life hell. I will make you regret stepping out of that door,' he said and Kira began crying. 'There we go. I knew you'd cry sooner or later – you're a weak and stupid woman. What's it going to be then Kira? Are you going to leave and risk you're son's life? Are you that selfish?' he began to question. Kira began to weaken and thought of Aden. She had to stay for him – so he would be safe. She couldn't risk his life and she knew she had friends who could've helped her but she had to stay here for Aden. Without Trent Aden wouldn't have half the things he did.

'Get off me,' she said in a whisper.

'Pardon?' Trent asked.

'Get off me please!' Kira then said and Trent smiled at her.

'That's my girl,' he said and kissed the top of her head. He took all of the things out of the bag and chucked them on the floor before facing Kira again, 'Let's go get you're stuff at Tommy's then shall we sweetie,' Trent said and left the room. 'I'm just going to go get a quick shower then we can go,' he said as he came back with a towel in his hand. Kira nodded and wiped the tears on her face. She waited till he had completely disappeared into the bathroom before letting sobs escape her mouth. 'I'm sorry Aden. I'm so sorry,' she whispered.

****

Aden and Connor had been playing soccer for about an hour and they were both having fun.

'You're in a better mood today aren't you?' Connor asked and Aden smiled at him.

'Erm yeah. I think its because I'm staying with my uncle and aunt. I feel at home there,' Aden said.

'Oh. So you still haven't sorted stuff out with your dad huh?' The former red ranger said as he grabbed the ball and sat next to Aden on one of the benches at the park.

'No. When I got home yesterday my mum said that we were going to stay at my uncle's house,' he said.

'Things must be really bad then!' Connor asked.

'Yeah – you could say that,' Aden said.

'Well when you want to talk about it I'll be here OK?' Connor said.

'Yeah thanks Connor,' Aden said. The two sat in silence for a while when Aden's phone went off. He read the text then turned to Connor. 'I have to go my mum wants me home for some reason,' he said and gave Connor a handshake.

'You want me to walk you there,' Connor asked.

'No dude I think I'm cool with walking home,' Aden said.

'Alright!' Connor said and smiled at Aden. Aden high – fived Connor before making his way home. Aden walked quickly to Tommy's house and was shocked when he saw his father's car.

'Mum? Aunt Kim?' Aden questioned as he walked into the big house.

'In here,' Aden heard his aunt say. He walked into the living room and gasped when he saw his mom and dad holding hands. He looked at his mother's eyes and saw the sadness and fear filled in them. He didn't understand and Kira saw the confusion in his light brown eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed.

'Mom what the hell is going on?' Aden asked beginning to get angry.

'You don't talk to your mother like that!' Trent yelled at his son.

'Trent!' Tommy yelled at the young man in front of him. 'You are not my favourite person right now and I don't know what Kira is thinking taking you back. I would've reported you if Kira wasn't a friend because you have already taken one step too far. If I find out you are still abusing Aden I promise you I will hunt you and wont be able to stop myself for what I do to you,' he said causing Trent to shut up.

'Aden do you want to go home?' Kim asked the little boy. Aden had a choice and even though he knew the right choice for him he had to do the right thing for him and his mum.

'Yeah I'm going home. I'll just get my things,' he said sadly and Kira didn't miss the look he received from her son. Kim followed the young man to her son's room and found him in tears.

'Aden honey, what's wrong?' she asked him.

'I don't want to go back there aunt Kim. I can't go back into that house. Why would mum do this? Why Aunt Kim? Doesn't she care about what he did to me?' he said as he continued to sob.

'Honey, she does care. I don't know what your mother is thinking but I do know if she's willing to risk you going back it must be really important,' she told him and he went to hug him. 'Here,' she said as she gave him her phone. 'Just in case your dad takes your phone, you'll have mine and hide it somewhere. When you get in trouble you call me. Your uncle's number is on that. You give as a call as soon as Trent lays a hand on you OK?' she said and Aden nodded.

'Thank you aunt Kim,' he said.

'Your welcome kid,' she said and helped Aden carry his things downstairs. Kira and Trent met him at the bottom and Aden went to hug both Ryan and Tommy.

'We love you kiddo,' Tommy said and Aden smiled at them.

'Love you too,' he said and began to walk out of the door. He got in the car and sat next to his mother at the backseat.

'Why mum?' he whispered.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,' she told him and the two hugged each other. The rest of the ride home was quiet and Aden was scared to get home.

****

The car parked in front of the house and the three beings got out of white Mercedes car. Aden's whole body tensed as he walked into the house. The feeling of home was gone and all he felt was fear. Kira smiled and Aden saw how it didn't reach her eyes.

'Come on guys let's order something to eat. I'll go get the number,' she said.

'I'm going to go in the bathroom,' Trent said and walked upstairs. Both mother and son watched as he went upstairs and then Kira looked at her son. Aden didn't look at his mum and this hurt Kira. Her son that said he loved her yesterday couldn't look her in the eye. This was the worst feeling for Kira and as she looked at her son only one name entered her mind. Connor McKnight.

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter and please review so I know what you think. Thank you xx**


	4. Revealing Part 1

**Revealing Part 1…**

Connor was on the phone when he bumped into someone.

'Oh sorry dude!' he said and looked up to see one of his best friends. 'Ethan?'

'Connor?' the man in blue asked shocked.

'Dude, come here!' Connor said and Ethan went to give him a one- arm hug. The two smiled when they came apart and Connor couldn't believe his eyes. 'Dude have you gone taller?!' the red ranger asked and Ethan looked at him with narrowed eyes.

'Are you kidding me? I haven't seen you in years and all you have to say is "dude have you gotten taller"!' Ethan yelled at his best friend. 'What's up dude?' he said then asked the next question before Connor could answer, 'Wait, when did you get here?'

'Dude, calm down and I got here a couple of days ago,' Connor said.

'Your serious! You've been here for a couple of days and yet you haven't come to see me. Dude I thought we were close!' Ethan said and gave Connor a hurt look.

'Look I'm sorry I just wanted to get used to home till I came to see you,' Connor began and looked at the watch on his hand. 'Look I've gotta go meet someone but I'll call you after and we can talk alright?' he asked and Ethan nodded. 'Alright cool,' the red ranger said before giving another hug to his friend.

'Who you meeting up anyway?' Ethan asked.

'Oh this kid I met – I'm teaching him some soccer skills, you know?' Connor said sounding smug.

'You?' Ethan asked and received a look from Connor. 'Joking man! I'll see you later!' he said after.

'Yeah you better be joking,' he said smiling. 'See you later,' he finally said and walked away. Ethan stood and hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He had his best friend back and it was going to be awesome. He was about to go to home when he remembered he had to meet Kim at the café.

****

Kimberley was getting tired of waiting when the blue ranger walked in.

'Sorry dude,' he said and Kim rolled his eyes.

'Where you been?' the former pink ranger asked.

'I bumped into someone,' Ethan said simply. 'What did you want to talk to me so bad anyway?' he then asked.

'Connor's back in town!' Kimberley said.

'Yeah I know, that's who I bumped in to,' Ethan said.

'Well then where is he?' Kim then asked.

'He went to see some kid. Says he's teaching him soccer or something,' Ethan answered and didn't miss the shocked look on Kim's face. 'What?' he asked.

'That's what I wanted to talk about – the kid,' she said and Ethan interrupted her,

'What about the kid?'

'Well if you let me finish I'll get there,' she said and Ethan sat straight listening to the blonde woman in front of him. 'The kid is Aden. Connor is meeting up with Aden,' she said and Ethan's grew wide in horror. This couldn't be happening. They both knew that Kira hadn't told Aden anything about Connor and didn't want him to find out through other people. They both knew they needed to talk to Kira but Kim knew the one problem.

'Kira moved back with Trent,' she blurted and Ethan's face was full of anger.

'She did what?!' Ethan screamed. 'What is wrong with her? After what he did to Aden! I don't believe her!' he let out and Kim put a hand on his shoulder.

'Listen Ethan I think Trent is doing something to her but she doesn't want to say anything,' Kim said honestly.

'But Kira is one of the smartest girls I know! How can she do this?' Ethan asked confused.

'Aden. I know she's doing this for her son because if I were Kira I would've done anything for that boy,' Kim said and Ethan began to calm down.

'Why wouldn't she tell me or you then we could've helped her,' Ethan asked.

'Because she can't risk him getting hurt,' Kim said.

'So what are we supposed to do?' Ethan asked.

'We'll tell Kira about Connor when we're sure Trent isn't home OK?' Kim said and Ethan nodded. 'Good.'

'How are we going to know if Trent isn't home?' Ethan asked.

'That's where you come in,' Kim said and looked at Ethan with a Look he knew too well.

'Kim… no…no…' Ethan began but once he saw Kim's smile he said, 'Urgh fine!'

****

Aden was walking to the park and felt like almost every limb of his body was hurting. He could hardly walk and move his arms and wondered how he was going to run and kick the ball. How was he supposed to explain all his pain to Connor? How many days of PE lessons was he supposed to miss? He wondered if people had already gotten suspicious. Ryan knew and was covering for him but how long will Ryan have to lie? How long till he stops lying? Aden was walking to the park and saw Connor sitting on the bench again. The same bench he sat on yesterday. The same bench that made a strong and fun man cry. Aden shook his head as he walked towards the man in red.

'You really liked her huh?' the young man asked and Connor nodded. 'Is she still living here?' he then asked.

'I don't know, I haven't talked to her in 9 years,' Connor said and Aden saw the tears that were about to come.

'What's her name? Maybe I've heard of her,' Aden said and Connor was about to answer when Ryan ran to them. 'Ryan? What are you doing here?' Aden asked his best friend.

'Aden you need to get home right now. My mum and dad are going to your house to talk to your dad. They looked really serious,' Ryan said and Aden knew this wasn't going to be good.

'They can't. They'll only make it worse' Aden said beginning to panic.

'Aden, there already halfway there,' Ryan said and Aden felt tears come to his eyes.

'Aden dude, look at me,' Connor said and got up from the bench. 'If someone is willing to talk to your dad about whatever his doing shouldn't you be happy?' Connor then asked.

'No, it will make it worse,' Aden began to shout and panic even more than before. Connor noticed this and put a hand on the boys back to calm him but instead the boy winced,

'What? Are you hurt?' Connor asked and Aden nodded no. 'Aden?' Connor questioned. Aden looked at the man straight in the eye and saw he wasn't going to let this go. Aden couldn't. He wouldn't. He couldn't tell Connor for his own good.

'Just tell him,' Ryan said and Aden looked at his best friend giving him a look to Shut Up.

'Tell me what?' Connor asked and this time looked at Ryan. Connor noticed how Ryan looked at Aden's back, then looked at Aden in the eye, then back again. 'Aden?' Connor asked again and when the boy didn't answer Connor pulled his t-shirt up and gasped. Aden's whole body was blue, purple and red. The bruise went from his back, to some on his hand and went down to his legs. Connor kneeled and pulled his trouser and saw a bruise that had made a dent on the young boy's leg. 'Aden who did this to you?' he said as calmly as he could.

'I… I can't… I wont…' Aden stammered.

'Aden!! Who did this to you?!' Connor said angrily. 'Aden please… who did this to you?' he asked again.

'My…' he began.

* * *

**Tell Me What You Think!! I'll update as soon as I can xxx**


	5. Revealing Part 2

**Revealing Part 2…**

Kira was cleaning up a cut on her knee when she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly put a plaster on her cut then walked as fast as she could to the door.

'Kim? Tommy?' she questioned her guests.

'Hey Kira, can we talk?' Tommy said and Kira became suspicious.

'What's going on?' Kira asked.

'Nothing, we just want to talk about Trent,' Kim said and Kira sighed. She thought about it for a second then opened the door wider to let Kim and Tommy in. Kira led them to the living room then walked into the kitchen to get three orange juices. She got the drinks then walked back to the living room and served her guests then sat on the opposite chair.

'So what did you want to talk to me about?' Kira asked and sat back on her chair.

'We wanted to know what Trent is doing,' Kim said and Kira looked at them confused.

'What is he doing to make you go back to him Kira?' Tommy asked.

'Nothing, he's doing nothing. I just want to have a family again,' Kira lied and Tommy could see through her.

'Don't lie to me Kira. I've known you for years and I know it when you're lying, what is he doing?' Tommy asked and Kira saw she couldn't lie.

'He's threatening Aden; he says that if I leave he will make our lives miserable and I don't want that for Aden. Not when he hasn't done anything wrong,' Kira said as she sobbed. Kim saw this and got up to comfort the girl in front of her.

'Don't worry – it's going to be over soon,' Kim said.

'Well how do you know?' Kira asked.

'Because we have a way,' Tommy said. 'We have a way of getting you out of here,' he said and had Kira's full attention.

****

Ethan was walking in front of Aden's school gate back and forth. He wished he hadn't let Kim talk him into this. The last time he had talked to Trent was on his and Kira's wedding day. Ever since then all he said to the former white ranger was "hey how's it going dude" or "bye, see you later dude". He knew Trent would get suspicious but he had to try. Kira had to know that Connor was back and tell Aden. Ethan was lost in his thoughts when Trent walked by in a white and black suit.

'Ethan?' he asked. 'What are you doing here?'

'Umm… I came by to ask you if you want a beer you know?' the blue ranger said and Trent gave him a look showing the blue ranger he didn't believe him. 'What?' Ethan asked after receiving the look.

'A beer? Ethan when was the last time the two of us had a decent conversation?' Trent asked and the blue ranger was unable to answer. 'Right, that's what I thought,' the white ranger said and began to walk away. Ethan stood at the spot for a second before quickly walking to catch up to Trent.

'Listen, I guess we haven't talked in a really long time but isn't this the only chance for us to you know - catch up?' Ethan asked and Trent looked at him.

'Maybe another time. I need to go have my dinner with my wife,' Trent said and got into his car. 'I'll see you later dude,' he said and drove off. Ethan watched as the car turned the corner before taking his phone out to call Kim.

'Come on, pick up Kim. Pick up,' he said.

'This is Kim. Please leave your message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can,' the answering machine said and Ethan groaned.

'Really Kim?' he asked himself then began to run towards Kira's house.

****

Kim had made sure Kira was calm before moving to sit next to her husband.

'So what is it?' Kira asked and the married couple in front of her looked at each other. 'Well?' Kira said.

'We have a way of you and Aden escape from Trent without him hurting either of you,' Kim said.

'You've said that but what is it exactly? What's this brilliant plan?' Kira said. Kim and Tommy smiled at each other before the former black ranger turned to face Kira.

'How would you feel about moving?' he said.

'Moving? How in the world is that supposed to help. I mean, I moved to yours and a couple of days later I'm back here. Aden will have to see him everyday. I might bump into him…' Kira was blurting when Kim stopped her.

'Out of Reef side,' she said and Kira stopped and began to listen. 'What if you were able to move to New York?' she asked and Kira's whole body froze. New York – Connor had gone to New York. He had left her, pregnant and alone to have a career and be somebody. The night she was told she had cried and screamed. She could remember her going to his house on the day and finding nothing there. She went into his room and stayed there for the night then when she came home she locked herself in her room and came out two weeks later. It was the worst part of her life and she had to quickly get back on her feet for her baby.

'New York huh?' she asked.

'Yes,' Kim said. 'It's going to be a great start for you and Aden. I know you're have fun and enjoy it and a bonus will be being away from Trent,' she finished and Kira looked at her.

'But, what about you? Ryan? Tommy? How will I manage all on my own?' Kira said.

'Me, Kim, Ryan, Ethan, Hailey are all a plane away. It only takes a phone call and we'll be there as soon as we can. We'll come over for all the holidays and you'll never have to see that evil man again,' Tommy said and Kira smiled at him.

'You two have really thought about this,' she stated and the young couple nodded no. 'Ethan?'

'Nope,' Kim said.

'Hailey?' she then asked.

'Nope,' Kim answered again.

'Then who?' Kira asked a bit annoyed.

'Ryan,' Tommy stated simply.

'Ryan?' Kira questioned.

'Yes Ryan. He wanted to help you and Aden escape and be happy like we are. He said he wanted his best friend to have a family and not have to lie all the time,' Tommy said and Kira felt tears drop from her eyes.

'He's the sweetest thing,' she whispered.

'Yeah, yeah he is,' Kim said in tears with her friend.

'So what do you say?' Tommy asked and Kira smiled at him.

'Yeah. I want to leave as soon as I can,' she said and Kim hugged the former yellow ranger.

'Should I call Zach and tell him to book the three tickets?' Tommy asked and immediately wished he hadn't said anything.

'Three tickets?' Kira asked confused.

'Well umm… umm…' Tommy tried.

'There's something else we have to tell you,' Kim said and Kira looked at the married couple. Kim was about to continue when the door opened and revealed Trent with Aden.

'Hey kid, how was school?' Kira asked wishing they hadn't interrupted what Kim was going to say.

'Fine,' he said without looking at her in the eye.

'So you waited till your dad finished school and got a ride?' Kim asked curiously.

'No. I was at the park with some friends and dad drove past and offered to drive me,' he said.

'Well we better be going, Ryan is at Kevin's house so we have to go get him before going home,' Tommy said and got up. Kim hugged Kira and took her coat from her husband then walked to the door. 'Bye kiddo,' Tommy said and both he and his wife hugged Aden. Aden hugged them back and smiled. He wished he could go back with them but he knew he had to stay especially since he's not in his father's good books at the moment. Aden walked outside with them and watched as they got into the car and drove off. Aden waved once more then turned around and walked into his house. He saw his mother in the kitchen and then looked over at his father on the couch with his feet up. Aden rolled his eyes before walking to the kitchen.

'Mom, what were aunt Kim and uncle Tommy doing here?' he asked.

'Ermm… I'll tell you tomorrow. After your dad leaves,' she said and Aden nodded at her. Kira smiled at him then kissed the top of his head. 'Love you,' she said.

'Love you too,' he said then walked out of the kitchen. 'I'll be in my room,' he told his father and quickly ran upstairs. Aden took his ipod from his bag then put the volume high. He was about to sleep when his phone started vibrating. He took his phone but dropped it when he saw the caller. Connor, was calling him. He had managed to escape before but knew it in his mind that Connor didn't believe anything he had said.

**FLASHBACK**

'My…' Aden had began.

'Some bullies in school, they pick on him because he's the principal's son,' Ryan interrupted him.

'Is that true Aden?' Connor asked him.

'Yeah,' Aden said and Connor knew he was lying because his eye twitched in a familiar way.

'So why didn't you tell your dad?' Connor asked.

'Because they threatened me and I didn't want to say anything,' Aden said.

'Right OK. Remember when I said whenever you need to talk I'm here?' Connor asked and Aden nodded. 'Well I'm giving you till tomorrow to tell me what really happened and if you don't I'll go to your school and talk to your dad myself OK?' Connor said and Aden nodded again.

'Come on let's go I think your dad's car is coming round the corner,' Ryan said and Aden began to walk away. He was walking quickly when Connor tapped his shoulder.

'Give me your phone,' he said and Aden gave his phone awkwardly. Connor put his number on Aden's phone then gave the little boy back his phone. Aden took his phone and looked at the man in front of him. "I'm Sorry" he mouthed then ran towards his dad's car.

**END FLASHBACK**

That's how Aden ended up lying to one of the people he really trusted to do anything for him. Aden was slowly falling to sleep when a scream pierced through the whole house. Aden raised from his bed as quick as he could then ran down the stairs to find his mother on the floor across from the couch. Her hand was in a weird shape, her knee was bleeding and Aden could see a part of her stomach bleeding. Aden began to cry and ran to his mother.

'What did you do?!' Aden screamed to his father.

'Don't talk to me like that you weak pathetic idiot,' Trent screamed as he came out of the kitchen.

'Leave me alone. I hate you! Get the hell away from my mum!! Go away!' Aden screamed as he tried to help his mother.

'Go get help,' he heard her whisper. Aden kissed his mums forehead.

'I'll be right back,' he whispered then ran. He had never been so fast as he could. He ran to the park but couldn't find Connor so he took his phone out. He waited impatiently as the phone rang.

'Hello,' the man on the other line said.

'Connor,' Aden said sobbing.'You have to help me. My mum is hurt and she's bleeding,' he said and Connor started to panic.

'Okay I'm coming at the park and I'll go with you to help her OK?' Connor said.

'Please. My dad is still at home. Hurry,' he said.

'Why isn't he helping her?' Connor asked.

'Because he's the one that hurt her,' Aden said and heard Connor gasp.

'He's the one who's been hurting you?' Connor asked disgusted.

'Yeah,' Aden said quietly and Connor had never hears the little boy sound so small.

'I'm going to be at the park in 5 minutes. Meet me there and I'll go home with you OK?' Connor said.

'Yeah,' Aden said and ended his call.

Connor ran as fast as he could to the park and his whole head was focused on Aden and who ever his mother was. Aden was a great kid and Connor began to love him as a younger brother and he couldn't imagine someone doing something that bad to that little boy. He had no idea how he was going to help but he knew that he wasn't going to let this maniac walk away. At the moment the only one thing Connor wanted to do was torture the guy that was hurting Aden. If worse came to worse, Connor even had a moment where he thought he could kill him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner it's because of school and what not. Please review and since the weekend is coming up I'll write quicker. Review Please and Thx 4 Reading xx**


	6. Revealing Part 3

**Revealing Part 3...**

Connor walked as fast as he could to the park and his head was all over the place. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he got really angry. Aden was one of the people he began to really care about since Kira. Kira had broken his heart and left a whole on his heart but ever since he met Aden, the little boy had slowly filled that hole. They had so much in common and he felt like his old self around the young man. Connor was at the park and saw Aden sitting on a bench near the entrance.

'Aden!' he yelled and the young man stood up and ran to him. Aden ran and hugged Connor tightly.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared of what he might do to me,' he said and Connor unlocked himself from grasp and kneeled so he was the same the height as the young boy before him.

'Are you OK? Did he do anything to you when you got home?' Connor asked and Aden nodded no. 'Alright, were going to go to your house and see if I can talk to your dad and help your mum, OK?' Connor asked.

'But what if he tries something on you?' Aden asked for his friend's safety.

'I think I'll be fine dude,' he said and stood up from the floor. Aden and Connor made their way to Kira's house. Aden shaking with every step he took closer to home. Connor looked at the young boy and put an arm around him. 'Its going to be fine dude,' Connor said as they turned on Aden's street.

****

Ethan was about to sleep when he got a phone call. The blue ranger groaned before reaching for his phone and seeing his caller. He picked up when he saw Kim's name and tried to sound awake.

'Kim?' he questioned.

'You need to get to Kira's now. She called us about 10 minutes ago and said Trent is going crazy, she's hurt and she has no idea where Aden is. Ryan and Tommy have gone to look for Aden and I'm going to their house now. I don't know why but I have a very funny feeling about this,' Kimberley said quickly and the blue ranger immediately got up and began to get ready.

'I'll be there in 15 minutes,' Ethan said.

'I'll be there in 10.' Kim said and they hung up. Ethan couldn't think of anything worse. Kira's hurt, Aden's missing. Connor's back and is good friends with Aden. Connor and Aden don't know their father and son.

'Ohh my life is amazing. I wouldn't have wished for anything better,' he said to himself then left his house. This was going to be a night to remember.

****

Connor and Aden were outside the house and saw all the lights in the house were off. Connor walked in front of Aden and slowly walked to he door. The two boys in red looked at each other then the older man knocked on the door.

Inside the house Kira was upstairs hiding from her husband when someone knocked the door. She knew Trent was waiting for her outside so she decided to stay as quiet as she could. She risked calling Kim and Trent got her phone. She couldn't even remember why he had hit her. She gave him his dinner and all of a sudden he hit her. Her stomach had stopped bleeding from where a piece of glass had cut her. It still hurt but she couldn't leave the house and run into Trent. She had to wait for Kim and Tommy to help her. The only thing on Kira's mind was who was knocking at her door.

Connor and Aden waited impatiently for someone to open the door but knew there was no hope as no sound came from the dark house.

'All right, move back. I'm going to kick the door down and you stay behind,' Connor said and Aden put a hand on the man's shoulder.

'Dude, I have a key,' he said and Connor gave him his "are you kidding me" look.

'Are you serious, why didn't you say anything?' Connor asked.

'Yeah I'm serious. I'm just really scared of going in there and what my dad might do to you. Or finding out what he's already done to my mother…' Aden said and couldn't stop the tears that fell.

'Dude, listen to me,' Connor started. 'I'm going to be fine. You're going to be fine and I know that you're mum is probably fine too. We'll go in there and talk to your dad, help your mum and then leave. I'll take you to your uncle's and you'll all be safe and you'll be around family,' Connor said and Aden began to cal down.

'Thanks Connor, I wouldn't have gotten through any of this if it wasn't for you,' Aden said and Connor smiled at the young man.

'No worries, alright then give me the keys,' he said and Aden handed him the keys. The keys rattled for a bit and eventually the door opened. 'Stay behind me and don't make a lot of noise got it?' Connor whispered and Aden nodded. Aden moved towards the light to put it on but nothing happened. 'Please tell me the dude didn't cut the power?' Connor said. Aden shrugged then moved behind Connor. 'We'll start down here then we'll go upstairs, alright?' Connor asked.

'Yeah, let's go,' Aden whispered and the two made their way to the kitchen. Slowly they walked and Connor couldn't help miss the movement he saw in the dark. He had thought about it and decided he wasn't going to kill Aden's dad for Aden. His main priority is to get Aden and his mum out of here safely. Aden followed Connor closely when something came his way. Connor could somehow feel the movement in the air and turned around quickly enough to push Aden out of the way.

'Go upstairs and look for your mum, I'll be fine,' Connor screamed and Trent couldn't help but feel that voice was familiar. Aden quickly got up and ran up the stairs. Connor turned as soon as the boy had disappeared and kicked punched his stomach. Trent punched back but missed and Connor kicked him causing him to fall hard on the floor. Connor moved towards the man and punched him harder than he had before. 'Really you go after someone and decide to wear white?' Connor asked. 'Real smart,' he said and kicked his opponent. Trent groaned in pain and Connor stopped. He watched as the man opposite him tried to get up but fail miserably. Connor wanted to punch even more. Harder than before when the light turned on. Connor turned around to see Ethan, Tommy and a woman standing at the door.

'Connor?' Tommy said.

'What are you doing here?' Ethan asked the red ranger.

'The kid I was teaching soccer. This is his sick and abusive father,' Connor said and when he turned round he could not believe who he was seeing. 'Trent?' he questioned and stepped back. 'You're Aden's father. You were a ranger and you turn to this,' he said. Connor turned to his best friend and gave him a confused look, 'What are you doing here?' he asked and Ethan looked at both Tommy and Kim.

'We know Aden,' Tommy said.

'Ethan, you told me you didn't speak to Trent,' Connor said and Ethan looked down.

'That's true but that's not how we know Aden,' Ethan said and Connor looked at them confused again.

'Well then how?' Connor asked.

'Because of me,' someone said and Connor turned around to see her. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the woman in front of him.

'Kira…'

* * *

Hey Guys, so I managed to update before the weekend ended. I had no idea how to write this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it and please update! xxx


	7. Author's Note

**Hey Guys I'm writing two chapters at the moment**

** and something went wrong. **

**I will have the chapters on Wednesday. **

**Sorry for it being so long…**


	8. All Is Revealed

**All is Revealed…**

Connor looked at the woman that left him 13 years ago. He couldn't believe she stood at the top of the stairs watching him. He looked at the resemblance between Aden and Kira.

'Connor…' she began but failed.

'Oh, the beautiful reunion,' Trent said and received a cold look from Kim.

'What is going on?' Connor asked.

'This is my mum,' Aden said and Connor shivered. 'And that,' Aden looked at Trent. 'Is my "FATHER" he said and Connor turned to look at Trent.

'You let him abuse your son?' Connor asked Kira directly.

'Connor…' Kira tried but Connor interrupted her.

'How could you do that Kira? You're a strong and powerful person and you let this guy do that to you're son!' Connor screamed.

'Dude, calm down,' Ethan said and Connor turned to look at his best friend.

'How can you do this? How can you just stand there and do nothing! This guy is abusing your best friends kid and all you can tell me is to "calm down!"' Connor said.

'Connor calm down, this isn't her fault,' Tommy said.

'Mum,' Aden said and Kira turned to look at her son. 'How do you know Connor?' he asked and everyone but Connor looked at Kira.

'Why don't we sit and I'll tell you the whole story,' she said and Aden nodded.

'Well I'm not going to stay and hear this,' Connor said and began to walk away when Kim stopped him.

'I know you have no idea who I am but just hear her out. You might find out things you didn't know before,' she said and Connor stopped in his tracks.

'Please…' Kira said and Connor turned around to look at her in tears. Aden looked at his mother and new friend watching how they looked at each other. He began to think of what was going on when he suddenly gasped.

'It was you,' he said quietly but just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

'What?' Ryan asked and Connor only noticed the young boy standing behind the woman in pink.

'You broke his heart,' Aden said and Kira looked between her son and Connor.

'You told him?' Kira asked in a whisper.

'Yeah I did. I told him how you ripped my heart in two and left me alone with no one,' Connor said and looked at Kira with hate.

'Why mum? You left him so you could be with HIM,' Aden screamed and let go of his mother's hand.

'Aden…' Kira said but didn't know what to say.

'No mum. It was all your fault. If you had stayed with Connor instead of going with my "father" I wouldn't have gotten abused,' Aden screamed and more tears fell from Kira's face.

'Aden stop!' Tommy said and walked up the stairs to stand next to Kira and Aden. 'We are all going to sit down and talk about this,' Tommy said and Aden calmed down. The former black ranger took Kira's hand and walked back down the stairs with her. Connor watched Aden carefully as he took the steps down and moved to sit as far away from his mother as he could.

'Why did you do it aunt Kira,' Ryan asked.

'Because he got my friend pregnant,' Kira said and Connor gasped shocked.

'What are you talking about?' Ethan asked.

'He got Jolie pregnant!' Kira screamed angrily.

'Are you being serious!?' Connor asked and Kira saw the serious look on his face.

'Yeah! Yeah I am. You got Jolie pregnant then the next day you tell me you love me!' Kira yelled at him standing up.

'I did not get together with Jolie!' Connor screamed back at her.

'Yes you did!' Kira yelled.

'No he didn't,' Ethan said and Kira turned to face him.

'What? How would you know that?' she asked her best friend.

'I know that because I saw him the night before he told you he loved you,' he said and Kira stood still – shocked.

'W-w-what?' Kira stammered.

'That night I saw him with Jimmy and some of his football buddies,' Ethan said.

'But Jolie said…' Kira began.

'Jolie was lying,' Connor finished and Kira turned to look at his hurt face. 'You broke up with me without even asking if what Jolie said was true!' Connor said and Kira could feel his sadness. Connor looked at Kira once more before turning around and heading for the door.

'Connor wait!' Kira yelled after him.

'What do you want Kira? There is nothing you can say to forgive you or care for you again,' Connor screamed and Ryan could see his aunt suffer.

'Stop!' he said and Connor backed down. 'Look I know what aunt Kira wasn't right but she is the kindest person I know. She deserves forgiveness because she would forgive you if you ever did something to her,' he began then turned to her best friend. 'And Aden, you cannot blame your mum for something your dad is doing. You are lucky to have her as a mother and I can't believe you would accuse her of something like that. She loves you so much and you two are so close,' Ryan said and both Kim and Tommy looked at their son proud.

'He's right,' Tommy said. 'Aden this isn't your mothers fault and Connor you cannot believe Kira for believing her friend. Put yourself in her shoes, wouldn't you have done the same thing? Especially being pregnant and alone,' he said and Connor looked at him confused.

'Wait! Didn't she get pregnant a long time after I went?' he asked and Tommy stood in silence not knowing what to say.

'Well now we're getting to the interesting part,' Trent said and smiled at everyone in the room.

'Why? What else is going on?' Aden asked.

'Nothing Aden. You're mother should tell you in her own time,' Kim said.

'No! What is going on? Don't I deserve some truth? I mean you've lied to me most of my life,' Aden said and Kira turned to look at her son. 'You told me uncle Tommy was the red ranger but it was Connor wasn't it?' he asked. 'You told me that my dad didn't hate me but you were lying about that too weren't you?' he asked after.

'Aden! From the moment I laid my eyes on you I loved you and I cared about you and no one else. I have cared and loved you for thirteen years. You wont talk to me that way because you're angry. I'm sorry for what Trent has done to you but it is not my fault,' Kira said.

'Well I don't know about that,' Trent said. 'I mean you're both pathetic and useless. What I was doing for Aden was just entertainment in this boring life,' he said and received a punch on his left eye from the former red ranger.

'You want to say something else?' he asked and Trent covered his eye.

'Connor McKnight has redeemed himself by protecting his family,' Trent said and Connor looked at him confused. 'Oh you don't know do you?' Trent asked and smiled at himself. Connor was about to ask a question but heard a gasp coming from someone behind him. He turned around and saw Kira look at Trent with a scared with a begging look.

'What is going on Kira?' Connor asked her and Kira walked towards him.

'There's something I need to tell you,' she said and took the hand of her son. 'Both of you,' she said and took a breath. 'What Trent meant by family is…' she started.

'Oh come on already!' Trent yelled.

'I got pregnant when you left,' she said and both Connor and Aden looked at her with no clue in their brains. 'I found out I was pregnant before being with Trent. Aden isn't Trent's son. Connor,' she looked at Connor while finishing her revelation. 'Aden is your son,' she said.

'What?'

* * *

**So guys. I'm so sorry for the delay and I hope it's not too short. I really tried and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review… xx **


	9. Love

**Love**

Connor let go of Kira as soon as the words came out of her Kira's mouth. He moved back so he was standing right next to the door. Kira looked between her son and Connor. Looking at the resemblance between them. The same beautiful nose, the eyes filled with sadness and a hint of happiness, the dark hair and the cute mouth that curved at the top. She could see the shocked look on both their faces and how both their eyebrows rose.

'What did you say?' Aden asked.

'Aden, Connor is your…' Kim began but Aden interrupted her.

'No. Aunt Kim I want to hear it from mum,' Aden said and his mother sighed.

'Aden…' Ethan tried but Aden just held his hand up.

'Ethan let her answer,' Trent said and received a scary look from Kim.

'Its OK Kim,' Kira said and turned to her son. 'The night me and Connor got together I got pregnant. I didn't know until two weeks after Connor had left. I hadn't left my room because I was heart-broken and sick. When I decided to get out of room my mother forced me to go get checked out. I went since I had no choice and I was told I was pregnant,' Kira said and could see her son's eyes drop tears. Ethan watched his best friend standing in complete shock and could see the fear in his eyes.

'Connor dude are you alright?' he asked and everyone turned to look at the former red ranger.

'I'm sorry I can't,' he said and turned to open the door.

'Connor please,' Kira begged and the man in red stopped for a second then walked out of the door. He shut the door and heard the sobs from the other side of the room. He ran as fast as he could and let the tears slip from his eyes. He had just started to get his life on track and now he has the biggest responsibility in the world. How was he supposed to cope. Take care of Kira. Take care of his son.

'Aden's father,' he whispered.

****

It had been an hour since Connor had left and Kira was sitting on the couch. Kim and Ryan were getting a ride from Trent to go home while Tommy was out looking for Connor. Ethan was in the kitchen making tea and Aden was in his room. Kira had tried to talk to him but all he did was push her away and look down. Ethan came in the room and saw his best friend crying on the couch.

'Kira…' Ethan started.

'I should go after him,' Kira said with tears.

'Kira, are you sure?' Ethan asked and the former Dino Ranger nodded her head. 'What if he doesn't listen and leaves you again?' he asked and Kira looked at her best friend.

'Ethan, every since I broke things off with Connor I couldn't be happy because I was heart broken. I found out I was pregnant and I honestly hated my baby because I knew I had to see him grow up and look like Connor McKnight. The first time I started to feel anything was when Aden first called me mom. I watched him grow with Connor's features. His eyes full of sorrow watched me everyday. I never understood the sadness in them until a couple of days ago. There is nothing Connor can say to make me give up on him. I love him and I wont let him go again,' Kira said and waited for the reply. Ethan smiled and opened the small door next to the stairs. He got a red coat and left the small closet.

'Here,' Ethan said and handed her the coat. Kira smiled at him then took the coat from his hands.

'Thanks Ethan,' she said the hugged him.

'Yeah yeah! Now go get your man,' he said and Kira left the house. She closed the door and immediately knew where she had to go. She had to go to the place it all started. She had to go to the park.

****

Connor was sitting at the park bench feeling almost every emotion at one time. Anger. Fear. Happy. Hate. Love. He didn't get what he was feeling. How can he be a father? Why didn't Kira tell him about the baby? How could this have happened? Connor sat confused as a million questions entered his head. The one he was most concerned about was – what was he going to do?

Kira walked slowly and could see Connor from where she stood. She opened the park gate and let herself in. She began to quicken her pace as she got closer and closer to Connor. She reached the young man and stood a couple of feet away from him.

'Connor,' she said and the young man looked up slowly. He looked at her for a bit then started to get up and leave. 'Connor please,' she began. 'Just hear me out and if you still want to leave I wont stop you,' she said and the former red ranger stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kira.

'Fine,' he said and Kira sighed.

'After the job interview I went to the café. Hailey and Ethan weren't there so I decided to wait for them and tell them the good news. I was sitting there for about half an hour when Jolie walked in. She looked horrible so I asked her what was wrong,' Kira said and began to remember the day that ruined her life.

**FLASHBACK**

'Jolie what's wrong?' Kira had asked the girl sitting in front of her. 'You're pale! Are you OK?' she asked and Jolie turned to look at her.

'I'm pregnant Kira,' she said and the yellow ranger had gasped in shock.

'What how?' Kira asked.

'I got together with this guy two days ago and I thought we had protection but I found out I was pregnant yesterday. I kept being sick and I got checked out. What am I going to do Kira?' she said and Kira looked at her feeling useless.

'First of all have you told you're parents?' she then asked and Jolie nodded no. 'So we're going to have to tell them,' she said simply. 'Have you eaten since you found out,' she asked and Jolie nodded no again. Kira sighed then asked the most serious question. 'Who's the father Jolie?' she asked and the girl in front of her put her head down.

'Connor McKnight,' she said and Kira felt tears in her eyes. The guy that said he had loved her the day before.

'Connor?' she asked in tears. Jolie nodded and Kira grabbed her bag and coat and left the café before saying, 'Sorry.' Kira had run home and didn't look back. She cried and cried and would never forget what her best friend had said.

**END FLASHBACK**

As Kira said this she cried and Connor could see her struggle. Kira looked down and couldn't believe this was happening. She remembered that day like she remembered her name. She didn't remember it because of Jolie being pregnant. Or for her getting her job. She remembered that day because it's the day she ruined her life. Connor watched the girl before him and couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye. He got up from the bench and moved to hug Kira. Kira did not expect it and stood still for a while he hugged her. After a short moment she realised he was hugging her and she put her arms around him.

'I'm sorry. I should've asked you first. I should've checked but I wasn't thinking. After Jolie told me it was yours my whole mind went blank and I'm sorry,' Kira said in tears. Connor hugged her more tightly and rubbed her back. He let go of her after a while and made her sit down on the bench.

'Why didn't you call me when you found out about the baby?' Connor asked.

'Trent said some things to me' Kira said and looked at to Connor sadly.

'What did he say?' Connor asked her.

'He said that you got Jolie pregnant and when I ended it with you she told you she was pregnant and you left her,' Kira said. 'Then he said that if I told you, you could leave me and I would have no one,' Kira finished.

'Why would you think that?' Connor asked.

'Connor at the time I believed anything. I was alone and pregnant. The only person that even showed any love for me was Trent. I was willing to believe anything he said so that my baby will have a home,' Kira said.

'Kira, you knew me better than anyone in the world. I would've never left you even if that baby wasn't mine. I told you I loved you and you broke my heart. My family wanted to move to New York and I agreed because there was nothing left for me in Reef side,' Connor said.

'You would've stayed?' Kira asked and looked at Connor as he nodded.

'For as long as you wanted me,' he said.

'I'm such an idiot. For believing Trent and leaving you and believing Jolie,' Kira said.

'I know you're an idiot,' Connor said and Kira smiled.

'Do you know what I want to know,' Kira asked.

'What?' Connor asked.

'Where Jolie is,' she said simply and Connor looked at her a bit confused. 'After that day I never saw her again and she never picked up my phone calls. I never knew why and I always figured that she might be with you,' she said.

'I never really met or talked to her. I mean I saw her at your house but that was about it,' Connor said and Kira nodded. They sat in silence for a while when Connor asked the question they both knew was coming.

'So Aden's my son?' he asked and Kira turned to face him.

'Yeah he is,' she said honestly and looked deeply into Connor's eyes. She saw no fear, no anger and no hate. She looked into his brown eyes and saw love, passion and care. 'Connor…' she tried was lost in his eyes. Connor looked at the woman he loved and moved towards her. Kira watched as he slowly moved towards her. The two reached each other and their lips touched. The two had a long and passionate kiss that had so much love. The two felt the love between them and had never been so happy before. The two came apart with smiles on both their faces.

'I love you Kira Ford,' he said and Kira looked at him with loving eyes.

'I love you too Connor McKnight,' she said and smiled even brighter.

'Lets go to talk to Aden,' Connor said and Kira nodded. 'Lets go talk to our son,' he said and Kira began to cry. Connor saw this and wiped her tears with his thumb. 'Hey what's wrong?' he asked.

'I'm so happy. I feel like I'm the luckiest woman on earth. I have the love of my life back and a beautiful son,' she said and hugged Connor.

'Let's go,' he said and the two got of the bench. They walked hand in hand towards the house and the two felt as if they were teenagers again. Nothing could now go wrong.

****

Ethan sat on the couch thinking about what was happening. Connor coming back, Trent abusing Aden, Kira telling Connor and Aden their father and son. Even though his life was absolutely crazy he wouldn't change it for anything because he had the people who loved him around him. Ethan was about to go talk to Aden when Connor and Kira came in hand in hand.

'Well, well. My best friends hooked up!' he said and Connor smiled. 'DUDE'S IT'S ABOUT TIME!' Ethan said and both Kira and Connor laughed. Ethan moved to hug Kira and Connor and all three of them felt re-united.

'Well, we have to talk to our son,' Kira said and felt good to say it.

'Yeah, cool. I'll just be outside call me when you're done,' Ethan said and walked out of the house.

'Alright, let's do this.' Connor said.

'Aden!' Kira yelled. 'Aden Ford get you're but down here!' she said and Connor smiled. The two stood still and waited but heard no movement from upstairs. Kira sighed then walked upstairs still holding her stomach.

'You should really get that checked,' Connor said.

'I will after we talk OK?' Kira said and Connor nodded. Kira walked upstairs and opened her son's room. She was shocked when she saw no one in there and the window open. His room was messy and it looked like he had taken some on his clothes.

'Kira, what's up?' Connor asked coming from downstairs.

'He's gone,' she said. 'Aden's gone!'

* * *

**Hey guys I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay again. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. Review!! :D**


	10. Kidnapping

**Kidnapper…**

Ethan stood outside the house waiting after talking to Tommy on the phone. He told them that Connor's been found and Kira and him have gone to talk to Aden. He had just finished talking when he heard shouting from inside. He opened the door quickly and looked straight upstairs to see Kira in tears and Connor looking at him in panic.

'What? What's going on?' he asked worried.

'Aden's gone,' Connor said and Ethan looked at them confused.

'What do you mean gone?' Ethan asked.

'He's packed some of his stuff and he climbed out through the window,' Kira said. 'It looks like he was looking for something because there things everywhere,' Kira added.

'Do you have any idea where he could be?' Ethan asked.

'No, not really. I mean normally he would go to Kim's house but I don't think he will this time,' Kira said.

'We've got to find him because it's late and dark outside,' Connor said still panicked.

'Don't worry. I'm sure he's safe somewhere. Let's split up. You and Connor go through the park and I'll go past Kim's house,' Ethan said and Connor and Kira nodded. Ethan grabbed his coat and left the house first leaving Kira and Connor walking down the stairs.

'He will be OK right?' Kira asked as they reached the door and Connor turned her to face him.

'He will be fine. You will be fine. We will be fine,' he said and smiled at Kira. Connor showed a brave face but every part of his body was worried about his son. 'Come on,' he said and the two walked out of the house with the same thought. They had to find Aden.

****

Kim was sitting in her living room when her husband came in through the door. She got up from the seat and moved to hug him.

'Any luck?' she asked.

'Kira found him and they're at the house now,' he said and Kim smiled at him. The two stood holding each other in silence when Tommy's phone rang. He got his phone from his pocket and smiled at the sight of the caller.

'Hello,' he said and listened. Kim watched as his husband's face turn from happiness to pure worry. 'What? How could that happen?' he asked and didn't like the answer he got.

'What's going on?' Kim asked in a low tone. Tommy looked at her before telling his caller,

'Ryan and me will go round the malls and the main part of town. He has to be somewhere,' he said and hung up.

'What is it?' Kim asked her husband worried.

'Aden's missing. They think he's run away because he's taken some of his things,' Tommy said and Kim gasped. 'Ryan!' Tommy yelled for his son.

'Dad?' Ryan called from upstairs.

'Come down here,' Tommy said and heard as his son climbed out of bed.

'I can't just stay here,' Kim said.

'You have to. In case Aden comes here they'll be someone for him,' Tommy said.

'But…' Kim tried to say but Tommy moved towards her and kissed her sweetly.

'We'll be fine. Stay here for me,' he said and Kim nodded no causing Tommy to smile. 'Then for Connor, Kira and Aden,' he said and Kim sighed.

'Fine!' she said and Tommy smiled wider satisfied.

'I love you,' Tommy said and Kim moved to give him another kiss.

'Get a room you two,' Ryan said and Kim and Tommy came apart embarrassed.

'Come on kid,' Tommy said.

'Where we going?' Aden asked.

'You're going to look for Aden,' Kim said and Ryan looked at her confused.

'He's gone. He packed some of his things and disappeared,' Tommy said and Ryan looked at both of them in serious thought.

'I knew it,' he whispered to himself.

'Knew what?' Kim asked her son.

'Yesterday I caught him looking at bus times,' he said and Kim and Tommy looked at each other.

'He wouldn't would he?' Kim asked.

'He said he would do anything to let his mum escape Trent,' Ryan added. 'I told him he would escape soon but he didn't believe me. I didn't think he would actually live – I mean now Connor is here,' the young man spoke.

'What is going through that child's mind?' Kim asked herself.

'You want to know what I think?' Ethan asked walking in the house. 'I think after Connor walked out on Kira just now Aden thought he would be stuck with Trent. And after what Connor just did to Trent he was scared Kira and himself would get all the blame and get hurt,' Ethan said and everyone in the room thought about it.

'He's going to try to leave but he has to be careful. Trent is still out there and none of us know what he's capable of,' Tommy said and they all nodded.

'Mom you've got to stay here in case he comes to get any money or food or something like that,' Ryan said and Kim nodded.

'You and Ryan go around with the car and I'll go in between. Connor and Kira have gone through the park and I'll go past this house and round the park. With all of us we're going to have to find him somewhere,' Ethan said.

'You could call aunt Hailey too. Tell her to look out near the café,' Ryan said and Ethan looked at him surprised. 'What?' he asked.

'I think you're uncle is wondering when you got brains,' Tommy said and high fived Ethan laughing.

'Ha-ha! Very funny dad,' Ryan said and walked towards the door.

'Stop picking on my son,' Kim said and Ethan and Tommy stopped laughing. The two men straightened up then hugged Kim before walking out. 'Bye!' Kim said and went into her living room. She looked for her phone and dialled a number of someone she hadn't talked to in a while.

'Hello?' the caller asked.

'Hey Billy, I'm going to need you're help,' she said.

****

Kira and Connor walked side-by-side looking in every direction. Both of them were worried sick and felt that something was wrong.

'Connor,' Kira said quietly.

'Yeah,' he said just as quiet.

'I'm scared,' she said honestly and Connor stopped and turned to look at her.

'Of what?' he asked her.

'What if something really bad has happened to him?' she asked and looked at him straight in the eye.

'I don't know Aden very well but the days I've had the chance of knowing him, I know deep down in my heart that he is a good boy and he can take care of himself,' Connor said and Kira nodded. Connor watched the girl in front of him knowing there was more. 'What else is wrong?' he asked.

'I can't help but think this is all my fault. If I hadn't lied to him so many times maybe he wouldn't have run away,' she said.

'Kira Ford, you are a beautiful woman who is strong and independent. No one thinks it's you're fault and I know that what Aden said was just because he was angry. He loves you and I'm sure he's fine,' Connor said causing Kira to smile a little.

'Like father like son huh?' she asked and Connor looked at her confused.

'What?' he asked.

'Saying things we don't mean because we're angry,' she said.

'Yeah,' Connor said.

'Hey, like I said before it was nothing,' Kira told him but he still looked forward remembering the memory.

**FLASHBAK**

Kira, Trent and Ethan sat in the café talking about their latest monster attack. Trent sat back watching a girl two seats away from him.

'Dude you stare at that chick any longer she'll set on fire,' Ethan said and Trent smiled at his friend at the time.

'She is so hot!' he said and Kira rolled her eyes.

'She is way out of your league,' Kira said jokingly.

'Nah! She is perfect for me,' Ethan said causing Kira and Trent to laugh. The whole room was full of a fun and joy when Connor McKnight walked in with anger in his face. Both Kira and Ethan looked at him and knew something was wrong.

'What's wrong with you?' Ethan asked the red ranger.

'Nothing,' Connor said.

'Well it doesn't look like nothing,' Trent said.

'Will you leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it – end of! It's not like I ask you about you're stupid life,' Connor said and Trent became still and silent.

'Dude,' Ethan said and Connor turned to face him.

'What? You wan to say something too?' Connor asked him.

'Connor!' Kira yelled at him.

'Kira!' he rudely yelled back.

'What it wrong you?' Kira asked.

'Nothing! Just leave me alone,' he said and Kira rolled her eyes.

'I am not scared of you just because you're in one of you're moods. If you have a problem you tell us and stop acting like a jerk!' Kira told him.

'Don't you have other people to bother?' Connor said.

'Connor!' Ethan said.

'What it's true! I mean she flirts with almost every guy in school. She wants them but they don't want her!' he said and as soon as the words left his mouth he turned to see Kira with tears on her face. 'Kira…' he tried to say.

'No! I have to find someone else to bother!' she said and walked out of the café.

'You happy now? One of the only girls that don't think you're a complete jerk!' Ethan said and left the table along with Trent. What had he done? He loved Kira and he just insulted her!

'What is wrong with me?' he asked himself.

**END FLASHBACK**

'Connor! Connor!' Kira yelled his name.

'Erm sorry,' he said.

'Are you OK?' she asked.

'Yeah I'm fine! I just really love you,' he said and Kira looked up at him with loving eyes.

'I love you too,' she said and the two shared a small kiss. They took each other's hands and walked forward looking for their son.

****

Aden ran as fast as he could towards the bus station when someone got him from behind. The person covered his mouth and dragged him towards a small black car. Aden tried to scream and kick but his kidnapper had him in a tight grip! The man in black pushed Aden into the car tied his hands and covered his eyes. He pushed the young boy into the back seat and quickly got himself into the drivers seat.

'That should teach them. No one messes with a Mercer.'

* * *

**Hey Guys Hope You Enjoyed Please Review xx**


	11. Apology

Dear Everyone,

I am so sorry about another note and I feel really bad. My laptop inside screen has cracked and th whole screen is blank. I will write the rest of the story and publish it together. I will try to finish it while I am at a friends and I apoligize again.

Xx 3


	12. Trent

**The Second Chance...**

Connor and Kira walked hand in hand moving in circles looking for their son. They were shouting Aden's name when Kira stopped and began crying.

'Hey what's wrong?' he asked.

'Where do you think he is Connor? I mean he's 13 where in the world could he be? He knows better. I know he does,' Kira said as she laid her head on Connor's shoulder.

'How about we go to your house? You say he knows better, what if he went home?' Connor asked and Kira looked at him hopefully.

'You really think so?' she asked.

'You never know right?' Connor asked and Kira nodded. The two stood holding each other for a while before Connor reached for his phone. He quickly dialled a number and put the phone on his ear.

'Yo!'

'Hey Ethan, me and Kira are heading home so just tell Tommy and Kim to meet us there. We'll find out what to do when were there,' Connor said,

'Yeah sure dude. I'll let him know now,' Ethan said and Connor hang up.

'Let's go,' he said and Kira turned but never left Connor's side or say a word all the way home.

****

Tommy and Ryan looked left and right searching for Aden but couldn't see anything.

'Dad, where do you think he could have gone?' Ryan asked his father.

'I'm sure he hasn't gone far. Aden is a smart kid and sooner or later he's going to figure out he's doing the wrong thing and come back home,' Tommy said and Ryan thought of what his father had said. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard his father's phone ringing. He reached for it and answered the phone.

'Hello,' the caller said.

'Uncle Ethan?' Ryan asked.

'Ryan?' Ethan said on the other line.

'What's going on?' Ryan asked.

'Well, Connor and Kira just called and told me they want us all to meet at their house. Their hoping Aden has gone back home,' he said.

'Do you think he has?' Ryan asked.

'I don't know but I hope he has. Kira has gone through a lot to keep him safe and if anything happens to him I know she's going to blame herself,' Ethan said.

'Yeah I guess you're right,' Ryan said in a low voice. Seconds of silence passed and Ethan asked Ryan,

'Can you tell you're mother to meet us there too? Tell her to get there as soon as possible to help Kira clear up.'

'OK, I will. See you later Uncle Ethan,' Ryan said.

'Bye Kid,' Ethan said and ended their call.

'What was that about?' Tommy asked his son.

'Aunt Kira wants us to go back to her house because she thinks Aden might be going back,' Ryan said.

'Did Ethan tell you to tell your mother?' Tommy asked.

'Ermm... yeah' Ryan said and looked for his house number on his fathers phone. The phone began ringing and Ryan waited patiently for his mother to pick up the phone.

'Hello honey,' Kim said.

'Hi mom,' Ryan said.

'Are you guys OK?' Kim asked concerned.

'Yeah, we just called to tell you that Aunt Kira wants us to go meet her at her house,' Ryan said.

'Oh, OK. We'll be right there,' Kim said.

'We?' Ryan asked confused.

'You'll find out when we get there. Just be careful,' Kim said and ended the short call with her son.

'Who is she with?' Tommy asked.

'She said we'll find out when we get there,' Ryan said.

' One of the things I love about your – she's mysterious,' Tommy said.

'You're not going soft on me are you dad?' Ryan asked and caused his father to laugh. Tommy smiled at his son but didn't miss the white car heading quickly towards them. He stopped the car and put a hand on his son as he was about to fly out of the front window.

'Who was that?' Ryan asked panicking.

'I don't know but I know we're going to find out soon,' Tommy said and looked a back to see if the car was still there. He saw nothing and had a really bad feeling.

****

After Kim ended the call she turned to look at Billy.

'We have to go,' she said.

'Why what's going on?' he asked.

'Kira wants us to go and meet at the house. I have a feeling something will happen there,' Kim said honestly.

'Do you think Trent will attack there?' Billy asked.

'To be honest, I don't know,' Kim said and Billy looked at her.

'We'll find him. Let's just hope you're right about this,' he said.

'Yeah, let's hope,' she said quietly and grabbed her coat and keys. 'Let's go,' she said and walked out closely being followed by Billy.

'Hang in there Aden. Hang in there,' Kim whispered to herself.

****

Aden struggled at the back of the car feeling scared and frightened.

'What do you want?' he asked and got no reply. 'I said WHAT DO YOU WANT?' he yelled.

'You'll find out soon,' his kidnapper said and Aden knew who he was at that second.

'Trent?' he asked.

'You are smart,' Trent said and Aden began to feel angry.

'What do you want with me?' he asked.

'What do you think? That idiot McKnight comes back and I'll leave you to play happy families. You're joking right?' the former white ranger asked.

'You didn't have to do this. You could've fought for mum instead of doing this,' Aden said.

'No, I don't think so. If I fought she would still pick that looser and I wasn't going to risk it,' he said.

'Don't you think by taking me you'll make them even closer,' Aden asked.

'No I don't. Sooner or later they'll start blaming themselves and each other. It's only a matter of time before I manage to destroy them,' Trent said. 'Now be quiet!' he finally said. Aden couldn't believe what was going on. Trent had always been crazy but not once had he thought he could have done this. Aden touched his whole body to see if he had any bruises but found something much valuable. He found the phone Kim had given him.

'What an idiot,' he thought to himself and put the phone somewhere he knew Trent would never find it.

****

Kira and Connor were already at the house cleaning some of the mess. Ever since they got back Kira hadn't said a word to Connor and he was getting worried.

'Kira are you going to talk to me?' Connor asked and Kira did nothing but nod. 'Babe, what's on your mind?' he asked her.

'Nothing, honestly,' Kira answered. Connor stopped what he was doing and moved next to Kira. He took her hand in his and looked at her face. He stared at her beautiful brown eyes and saw the tears that soon left her eyes. He dropped her hands and hugged her tight. Kira began sobbing and let everything out. 'Why is this happening to me?' she asked.

'I am here. Don't shut me out. You feel pain, I feel pain. I love you Kira and don't you ever forget that. We'll find Aden and I will do everything I can to protect you two. I Love you,' he said and Kira looked up to see Connor looking down at her with loving eyes.

'I love you too and I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle it anymore,' Kira said.

'Its OK, You need anything just tell me. Even if all you want to do is sit down in silence. I'm here for you forever Kira. Forever,' he said and Kira laid her head on his chest.

'I don't deserve you,' she said.

'Yes you do. You deserve so much better,' he told her.

'Maybe I do but I'm fine where I am,' Kira said and Connor took leaned down to kiss her. The kiss took all of Kira's sadness away. She was left with joy, peace and love. She knew she was meant to be here. And she knew she would find her son.

****

It had been about half an hour since Kira and Connor had gotten to the house and was now joined by Tommy, Ryan and Ethan. All five of them were waiting for Kim to get here. Ethan was about to speak when the door bell was rang. Ryan got up and opened the door to his mother and a man in blue.

'Hey mom,' he said and looked over her shoulder.

'Come on. I'll explain it when we get inside,' Kim said and all three of them headed to the living room.

'Billy?' Tommy asked as his wife and son walked in with one of his best friends.

'Hey Tommy,' he said and Tommy moved to give him a hug. 'It's been a long time huh?' Billy asked.

'Yeah man, how have you been?' the former black ranger asked.

'I've been fine,' Billy answered.

'How are your wife and kid?' Tommy then asked.

'They're fine thank you,' Billy answered.

'Sorry to break up happy time but who are you?' Ethan asked.

'This is Billy. He was a ranger with me and Tommy and we were great friends,' Kim told them.

'Oh hey dude,' Connor said.

'Hi,' Kira said holding Connor's hand tightly.

'You must be Connor and Kira,' Billy said.

'Yeah that's us,' Connor said.

'And you're Ethan?' he asked the former blue ranger.

'Yeah that's me,' he answered.

'Hey, I'm Ryan,' the young boy rushed to say.

'Nice to meet you,' Billy said and gave him a handshake.

'So why is he here?' Connor asked.

'Well how about we sit down I can explain?' Kim asked and they all nodded.

'After Tommy and Ryan went to look for Aden an idea came to my head. I asked myself what if Trent had taken Aden while he was running away,' Kim began and caused Kira to gasp.

'You think he could do that?' she asked.

'I wasn't sure until I had talked to Billy. Trent's father was Mesagog right?' Kim asked and the rangers nodded.

'When you guys had destroyed him you all thought he was gone forever but that wasn't the case,' Kim said and looked at Billy to finish.

'You see when Mesagog was destroyed his powers were passed on to his next generation – Trent. Now the full growth of powers takes about 13 years. When the powers were fully into Trent he would've had no control of what he was doing. He turned evil a couple of days ago,' Billy said.

'When he forced me to take him back,' Kira whispered to herself and moved closer to Connor.

'While his powers were growing he would've been a completly different person to who he was before,' Kim added and Ryan looked at his mother.

'So you think he has Aden and would have no control of what he does to him?' he asked.

'Yes that's what I think but the only way we can be sure is if we hear from Aden,' Kim said.

'He doesn't have his phone. Trent took it from him a yesterday,' Kira said and everyone in the room became silent. None of them knowing what was going to happen to that beautiful young boy.

'He's a smart kid. I'm sure he'll figure it out,' Ethan said. Kim and Tommy nodded. Ryan and Kira looked doubtful, Billy looked hopeful and Connor walked out of the room.

'Excuse me,' he said lowly.

'Can I go?' Ryan asked and Kira nodded at the young boy. Ryan got up from his seat and followed where the Connor had gone.

'Connor?' he said and the former red ranger turned around.

'Hey,' he said.

'You want me to tell you something,' Ryan said and Connor nodded. 'Before Aden left and when you were giving him the soccer lessons he turned to the Aden he was before Trent was abusing him. He was happy and joyful. He started working on his writing again and I could see he was enjoying himself. He told me he wished you were his dad and now he found out that you are I think he's happy but scared of his mom getting hurt or even having to share you. When you had lessons you were his and he was yours. I think he's worried but he'll come home soon,' Ryan said and Connor looked at the boy in front of him.

'Aden writes?' he asked.

'Yes. He's a good writer. He liked writing about his life, what he wanted to be and how he planned his life. He loved soccer and most of the time that's what he wrote about,' Ryan answered.

'That's good to know. Thank you Ryan,' he said.

'No problem Connor,' he said. 'I mean Uncle Connor. Welcome to the family,' Ryan said and went to hug the older man.

'Thank you,' Connor said.

'You are more than welcome,' Ryan answered.

'Ryan can I talk to your Uncle Connor for a second,' Kira asked.

'Yeah sure,' Ryan said and walked out of the room.

'You're amazing you know that?' Kira asked him.

'Yeah, I am pretty good,' he said and made Kira smile.

'Why did you walk out?' Kira asked.

'I just couldn't handle it all,' he said honestly.

'Well if you need me –I'm here,' she said.

'Forever?' he asked.

'Forever,' she answered and moved to kiss him. The two hugged before walking back into the living room.

'You OK dude?' Ethan asked his friend. Connor looked at Ryan and then Kira and nodded.

'Yeah! I'm more than OK,' he answered.

'Good,' Kim said. Everyone was busy chatting when Tommy's phone rang.

'It's you,' Tommy said to his wife.

'The phone I gave Aden. Pick it up!' Kim said quickly.

'Hello,' Tommy said.

'Uncle Tommy help me! Trent has me and he's planning an attack,' Aden said on the other side.

'Aden are you OK?' Tommy asked and put the phone on loud speaker.

'I'm fine and can you tell my mum and dad I love them. Please hurry. I'm in a white car. That's all I know,' Aden said and ended the call. Kira and Connor looked at each other. Their son was fine but was in the hand of evil.

* * *

**Hey Y'all I have updated finally. I'm writing the next one now and will be up ASAP! Thank you so much for reading and I apologise for the delay. Please Review xx**


	13. Demand

**Demands...**

Trent walked out of the shop and headed for his car when he saw Aden speaking to himself. The former white ranger studied the boy and saw a pink phone on his ear. Trent rushed for his car and pulled the door open.

'How dare you!' he yelled and grabbed the boy. He took the boy out of the car and threw him far from the car. 'I SAID HOW DARE YOU!!' Trent yelled louder and heard a groan from Aden. Trent moved quickly toward him and kicked him straight in the stomach. He picked him from the floor and punched him on his right and left cheek.

'Stop! Please!!' Aden yelled.

'I always knew you were no son of mine. You're not strong enough to be a Mercer,' Trent yelled and Aden groaned. Trent grabbed Aden by the throat and saw his face turn pink.

'Leave me alone,' Aden said and Trent dropped him.

'I'm letting you go because I need you. Without you, Kira would never come with me,' Trent said and picked the boy up. He took Aden and placed him in a random car.

'This isn't your car,' Aden said.

'Yes, I know. Whoever you called – you probably told them about me so they'll be looking for that car,' Trent said.

'You are smart,' Aden said sarcastically but in pain. His whole body hurt and he felt like all his blood had been drained. He was bleeding on his head and arm and he couldn't believe Trent would ever do this.

'Be quiet,' Trent said and started the car. 'Now, they'll never know where you are,' Trent said and drove quickly. There was no way they would find him – he thought and smirked. This was going to be easy.

Connor was in the kitchen making some tea for Billy and Tommy when a sudden ache came to his head and stomach.

'Urghhh!' he yelled and Kira rushed to his side.

'Connor?' she asked worried.

'Help me!' he yelled.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'My head. My stomach. They hurt so bad!' Connor screamed and crawled down to the floor. 'Kira,' he said in pain.

'Kim! Tommy! Get in here,' Kira yelled and the couple walked into the room.

'What's going on?' Kim asked.

'I don't know. I walked in here and he said he was in pain but he looks OK,' Kira said and held Connor's hand.

'Where does it hurt Connor?' Kim asked.

'My...stomach...and...head!' he said in pain.

'Aden,' Billy whispered behind them.

'What do you mean?' Tommy asked.

'He is feeling what Aden is feeling meaning...' Billy started.

'Aden's hurt,' Ryan said causing all the adults in the room to turn.

'How is Connor feeling it?' Kim asked.

'It's a bond. They have re-united meaning they share a special bond after being apart for so long,' Billy said and Kira looked at Connor.

'What should we do?' Kira asked qieutly.

'Take him to bed and just let him heal slowly. It should wear off in a couple of hours but until then he should just rest,' Billy said and Kira nodded.

'What about Aden?' Ryan asked concerned for his best friend.

'Me and Ethan are going to head were the white car was going and see if we can find Aden,' Tommy said.

'Me and Kim are going to do some more research here and contact you if we find anything,' Kim said.

'Let's get Connor upstairs first,' Tommy said and both he and Billy moved to either side of Connor to help him get up. Connor held on to his stomach and his former teacher. 'Come on,' Tommy said and they three went up the stairs one at a time. The two men took Connor to Kira's room and left him to rest on the bed.

It had been about an hour and Kira was making some tea and a sandwich for Connor and went to say goodnight to her guests.

'Bye Kira,' Ethan and Tommy said.

'Please be careful,' she said and hugged both men.

'We will,' Tommy said and hugged his wife and son.

'See you Uncle Ethan,' Ryan said and hugged him. The two boys walked out of the house and left Kira, Kim, Billy and Ryan.

'Ryan, you can sleep in Aden's room with your mum and Billy you can sleep in the guest room when you're ready,' Kira said and they all nodded.

'If you need anything, I'll be upstairs,' Kira said and took the sandwich.

'Night,' they all said and watched the young girl go upstairs.

'You sure she's OK mum?' Ryan asked.

'I don't know kid, I don't know,' Kim answered and went back to work.

Kira walked into her room and put the sandwich and tea on the side. She moved to sit next to him on the bed and saw his eyes were shut. She kissed his forehead and stared at his face.

'I love you Connor McKnight,' Kira whispered and smiled to herself. 'Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me,' Kira sang softly in Connor's ear. Kira kissed the top of his head again and got out of the bed moving toward the bathroom. She took a hot shower and felt her whole body cleanse. She felt all the anger she had for Trent vanished and remained with the love she had for Connor McKnight. She thought of him – his body, his wavy hair, his deep brown eyes, his lips touching hers. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a groan from her room. 'Connor?' she asked. 'Babe, are you OK?' she asked him and got no reply. 'Connor! Answer me.' She said in worry. After hearing nothing once more she closed the tap and left the bathroom. She grabbed a red towel and put it on herself. She ran out of the bathroom and saw a pleased Connor sting on her bed.

'Hey,' he said smirking.

'Are you being serious?' Kira asked him not looking amused.

'What did I do?' he asked innocently.

'You groaned,' Kira said and Connor laughed at what he said. 'It's not funny,' Kira said.

'Babe – I groaned,' Connor said still laughing.

'Oh, whatever,' Kira said.

'You want me to tell you something,' he asked and Kira asked looked at him waiting.

'What?' she asked him.

'You look really HOT in red,' he said and she rolled her eyes.

'I don't believe you,' Kira said and was heading back to the bathroom when Connor met her.

'You look seriously really HOT in that!' Connor repeated.

'I need to go get dressed Connor,' Kira complained and made Connor smile.

'You're amazing,' he said and Kira stared at her.

'I see you're feeling better,' Kira said as Connor put his hand on her face.

'Yes I am,' Connor said and moved down to kiss Kira. He kissed her slowly and made it full of passion. He kissed her soft lips and slowly entered his tongue into her mouth. Kira hadn't felt this alive in a really long time and she felt good. She stood on her tiptoes to reach him better and put her right hand on his back, Connor moved Kira closer to him and the two's bodies were as close as they had been on the night they revealed their feelings for each other.

'Connor, I can't,' she said and he stopped to look at her and saw some fear in her eyes.

'Kira, what's wrong?' he asked.

'I can't do this,' she said and moved back.

'Do what?' Connor asked confused.

'I can't go all the way. I just can't,' she said and Connor studied her carefully.

'Kira Ford what is going on?' Connor asked her.

'Nothing, honestly,' Kira said and Connor moved towards her.

'Kira I know you better than anyone and I know you're hiding something so what is it?' Connor asked and Kira looked at him frightened.

'Can I sit down?' Kira asked and Connor nodded. The two walked toward the bed and sat at the bottom. Kira sat facing the bathroom and Connor sat opposite her. Connor saw Kira shiver and so he took his shirt off and put it on her slowly. Kira smiled at him and smelled the shirt. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was going to tell Connor the truth and get him angrier than he was before.

'Kira?' Connor asked snapping Kira to reality.

'I hadn't had sex ever since me and you had split it. When Trent asked me how I was pregnant I told him that it was a one night thing and a big mistake. You were my first and I trusted you with me and my body. I couldn't do it with anyone else. I always wanted it with you,' Kira said and Connor looked at her. She looked back and Connor moved down to kiss her.

'I'm sorry,' he said and she nodded.

'I'm not finished,' she said and Connor moved back to give her space.

'Go on,' he said and watched Kira trying to speak.

'After I found out what Trent had done to Aden I left for Kim's and I was OK. Days later I saw him in the cafe and embarrassed him in front of everyone. He got really angry and followed me home. He started hurting me and kissing me and I let him because I was scared,' Kira began crying and Connor moved to hug her.

'Shh, its OK,' he whispered to her.

'He forced me to get my things and Aden and we came back to this house. After I had made dinner and Aden was asleep that's when it started. Trent grabbed me and forced me to lie on the couch. He started taking my clothes off and he...' Kira began and felt Connor freeze. His brown eyes turned cold and full of horror and shock. He couldn't even look at Kira as he listened to her words. Trent had forced her to have sex with him. Trent had abused his son. Trent had abused Kira. Trent was going to pay. 'Connor?' Kira asked with tears in her eyes pouring continuously. Kira watched as the young man got up from the bed and into the bathroom. She cried in pain as she remembered what had happened. 'Connor please...' she said and heard the tap go off. Connor McKnight came out of the bathroom his hair wet, his face of anger, and his eyes red. Kira moved toward him and put her arms around him but he did nothing. He just stood there like a statue and Kira cried more. How can he want her now? After what he'd just heard how would he want to be with her? 'I get it,' she said and was interrupted when Connor put his arm around her lifted her chin up and kissed her.

'I hate him,' he stated after the short kiss. 'I will get him. For you and Aden. Trent Mercer is going to pay and I will make sure of that,' Connor said and Kira moved up to kiss him. She kissed him and felt him calm down on her hands.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you too,' he replied and kissed her forehead. The two were holding each other in silence when a knock came on the door.

'Yeah,' Kira said.

'There's a phone call. It's for you,' Kim said.

'Can't you take a message?' Kira asked.

'It's Trent,' Kim stated and Kira gasped. Connor kissed her slowly and let her calm down.

'We'll be right down Kim,' Connor said. He grabbed some trousers on the cupboard and gave it to Kira to wear. 'Come on,' he said and Kira took his hand. 'Stay calm OK?' Connor told her and Kira nodded.

'I'll try,' Kira said and walked out of the room.

'Kira...'Connor began.

'I promise,' Kira said and the two went downstairs together. Billy and Kim were sat in different corners and the phone sat in the middle in loud speaker. Kira looked at the phone and took slow breaths.

'Talk as usual,' Billy mouthed to them.

'Where's Ryan?' Connor asked casually.

'He's asleep. He's pretty tired,' Kim said getting into the conversation.

'Where's the phone?' Kira asked scared. Both Kim and Connor could hear it but didn't say anything.

'On the table,' Billy said and gave Kira the phone.

'Hello,' Kira said shaking. Connor moved to her and put his hands around her. She lay on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'Hello gorgeous,' Trent said and made Kira cringe.

'What do you want Trent? Where's my son?' Kira said feeling anger in her.

'Now. Now. One step at a time and don't you mean our son?' Trent asked.

'No. I mean MY son and where is he?' Kira asked again.

'I have demands,' Trent said.

'Not surprised,' Kira said and rolled her eyes. 'What are they?' she asked.

'Calm down honey,' Trent said and caused Connor to get angry. He was stalling and the red ranger didn't like one bit of it.

'What do you want Trent?' Connor asked annoyed.

'Ah... I thought you'd talk sooner or later. I bet I'm on loud speaker too. Well what I want is my family back. I want you to leave us alone. I want to have my wife and kid without you interfering,' Trent said and Kira looked at Connor in disbelief.

'We were never a family Trent and the sooner you realise the better,' Kira stated.

'Ohh, that hurt,' Trent said and caused Kim to roll her eyes. 'I want to fight McKnight,' said and caused a shock in all the people in the room. 'I was just going to blackmail Kira to be with me but I have a better idea. 'I want to fight McKnight. If I win I get Kira and Aden and he can't interfere with our lives. I will PAY you to leave. If you win...' Trent began but changed his mind. 'I doubt you will so let's just talk about when and where,' he said.

'When I win – you will leave my son and girlfriend alone. You wont contact us in any way and if you do I will take you to court,' Connor said.

'So you want to involve the law,' Trent said. 'May I ask why you haven't contacted the police?' he asked.

'We can handle it,' Connor said.

'So you won't be able to handle it later on?' Trent asked.

'No later on IF you come back I won't be able to stop him from what he would do to you,' Kira said and Connor smiled at her. There was nothing but silence after she had said that and they began to feel like they were winning already.

'At the park. Tomorrow night,' Trent said simply.

'I'll be there. And if Aden isn't I wont fight you and I will get my son the hard way,' Connor said and ended the phone.

'Are you sure about this?' Kira asked.

'I'm positive but not sure of how I'm going to fight him with all that power stuff,' Connor said and saw Kim and Billy look at each other. 'What?' he asked them.

'We may have a way,' Kim said.

'How?' Kira asked.

'Well...' Billy began.

* * *

**Hey y'all here's your next chapter. Please review and I will deliver Thhankss xx**


	14. Clues & Gems

Tommy was drving slowly and turned to see his former student sleeping.

'Ethan,' he said. 'Dude wake up,' Tommy said and patted his friends arm.

'What?' Ethan asked. 'What's going on?' he asked still half asleep.

'Your meant to be looking for a Trent's car and I doubt you will find it with your eyes are closed,' Tommy said and Ethan looked at him.

'Dude, this is really getting to you huh?' the former blue ranger asked.

'Yeah I guess it is. I mean if this was Ryan I don't know how I would be,' Tommy said honestly.

'Well it's not Ryan,' Ethan said. 'You have to be grateful for that but concentrate on Aden. If you keep your mind on Ryan, you might miss somethings that help us find Aden,' Ethan said and Tommy nodded.

'What like a white car damaged outside a shop?' Tommy asked and Ethan looked at him confused. 'Over there,' Tommy said and Ethan saw the car. Tommy parked the car oposite to the shop and both boys got out of the car and moved toward the white car. The side they could see was perfectly fine and had no harm to it. Ethan moved towards the back and saw the same condition as the side they had seen. Tommy moved straight to the other said and saw the drivers door wide open. The door behind it was damaged from a powerful force hitting it. 'Ethan,' he said and the former blue ranger saw its damage. He stayed to obsereve the damage while Tommy walked around trying to find something else.

'This doesn't look human,' Ethan stated. 'I guess we can say Trent's powers have fully grown,' he said and Tommy nodded in agreement.

'Well now we have to get more careful,' Tommy said and began looking around the shop. Ethan had finished looking at the damage and sent it's picture to Billy. He moved down looking underneath the car and found part of Kim's phone.

'Yo Tommy! I found something,' Ethan said and his former teacher came back to the car waiting for Ethan to get up. He saw as the young man came up with part of his wife's phone.

'I guess Trent found the phone and took another car,' Tommy said.

'That's what I'm thinking but there's something more to finding this,' Ethan said.

'Like what?' Tommy asked.

'Where's the rest of phone? Why did we only find Kim's phone and not the whole of it?' Ethan asked.

'Do you think Aden was leaving a trail?' Tommy asked.

'Well he was smart enough to call us,' Ethan stated.

'Should we follow it?' Tommy asked.

'How about we call the guys ask what's going on down there. If we can help them with this information we'll follow it,' Ethan said and Tommy nodded. Tommy reached for his phone and dialled Connor's number.

'Hey,' Connor said.

'Hey, what's going on down there?' Tommy asked.

'Well - Trent called and wants to fight me. I win, I get Kira and Aden back and he has to leave us alone. He wins - well you know what will happen then,' Connor told him simply.

'You really think he's going to hand over Aden?' Tommy asked.

'No, I doubt it, Billy has some idea of how I can become more powerful though,' Connor said.

'Well what did he say?' Tommy asked.

'We're about to find out,' Connor told him. 'What's going on there?' Connor asked.

'Erm... we think Aden has left a track for us to follow but we're not sure if we should so we wanted to ask you,' Tommy said.

'I think you should,' Connor said. 'Just don't attack Trent, keep yourselfs hidden and when we go fight I want to know if Aden is with Trent,' Connor said.

'Are you sure?' Tommy asked.

'Yeah, I'm sure just don't tell Kim or Kira because they are going to start worrying,' Connor said.

'Alright sure,' Tommy said. 'We'll follow the track and if we find anything we'll let you know,' Tommy told the former red ranger. 'Where is everyone? It sounds quiet,' Tommy asked.

'I'm outside right now. When you called I kind of figured something was going on,' Connor said.

'Oh right, well when everyone is asleep, give us an update,' Tommy said

'Yeah sure, see you later dude,' Connor said.

'Bye,' the former black Dino ranger said and ended a call.

Kira sat on the couch with Ryan watching Connor talking on the phone with his "cousin". When he had said that Kira immediatley knew he was lying. She knew Connor didn't have a cousin in this town and saw the look on his face when he had said that. She watched him and saw the different expression on his face. He looked calm and Kira knew something was going on. She watched as Connor put his phone back in his pocket and and walk back into the house. He closed the door and went to sit on the small chair opposite her. She looked at him straight in the eyes and saw him trying to avoid her eye contact.

'Connor, can I talk to you for a second?' Kira asked looking at the young man.

'Don't you want to hear how I can beat Trent first?' he asked knowing what was coming.

'Yeah, sure,' Kira said and looked down.

'So?' Ryan asked. 'How do we get my best friend back?' he asked.

'Dino Gems,' Kim said simply.

'The dino gems were burned when we defeated Mesagog,' Kira stated confused.

'Yes but they began to re-form,' Billy said.

'What do you mean?' Connor asked.

'The gems will always be there as long as you, Ethan, Kira, Trent and Tommy are alive,' Billy said. 'You all saw the gems burn but over time they began to re-form,' Billy said.

'So we can still be power rangers?' Connor asked.

'Yeah,' Kim said.

'But there's a catch right?' Kira asked.

'There is a chance that when you get your gems back evil will awaken,' Kim said and looked at the shocked faces in her son, Connor and Kira.

'So you mean we could go back to fighting if we get our gems back but the only way for Connor to have a chance of defeating Trent is by getting the gems back?' Kira asked and recieved a nod from both Billy and Kim.

'If your gems are as powerful as they were before they were burned you can always stop the evil for awakening,' Billy stated.

'All you need is two rangers to send them back,' Kim said.

'Can we do this?' Kira asked looking directly at Connor.

'For Aden?' he asked.

'For Aden,' she said. 'We'll do it,' Kira said and looked at Billy and Kim.

'We'll go to the spot tommorow before the fight,' Billy stated.

'For now let's all go to sleep,' Kim said and they all nodded. They all went upstairs leaving Connor and Kira downstairs.

'What's going on Connor?' she asked him and saw the fake confused face he pulled.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' he said not meeting Kira's eyes.

'Come on Connor. You don't have a cousin in town and I know you were lying,' Kira told him.

'It was just a friend,' Connor told her.

'Why can't you just be honest with me?' Kira asked him.

'Because I can't. I want to but that will make you all woried and cranky. You'll find out soon and I promise it's for the best OK?' Connor asked and moved to sit next to Kira.

'You're not leaving are you?' Kira asked him and he looked at her shocked.

'What do you mean?' Connor asked her.

'I figured you're going to leave me as soon as you've saved Aden,' Kira said not looking at him. Connor sighed and turned so his body was facing Kira's.

'I am not going anywhere I just don't want to go and fight Trent not knowing if Aden is there or not,' Connor told her.

'So you're not leaving,' she said and looked at him shinning.

'No, I'm not,' he told her and kissed her forehead.

'What did you mean when you said not knowing if Aden isn't there on not?' Kira asked.

'You'll find out tommorow. I promise. Right now we need all our energy,' Connor said.

'Let's go to bed then,' Kira said.

'I'm going to go grab some water. I'll catch you upstairs OK?' Connor said and Kira nodded.

'Yeah sure,' she said. The two shared a quick kiss and Kira walked up the stairs. Connor watched her go before getting up towards the kitchen. He looked at the time and saw it was one o'clock.

'Geez!' he whispered to himself. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and called Tommy.

'So wha't going on?' Tommy asked as soon as he answered the phone.

'Hey to you too,' Connor said.

'Yeah whatever,' Tommy said.

'Have you found Aden yet?' he asked.

'Aden's trail isnt so easy to follow when you're in a car,' Tommy said.

'Are there any houses or hotels around the area?' Connor asked.

'Yeah why?' Tommy asked.

'Look for one of the quiet, shady and expensive houses,' Connor said. 'Trent might be smart but he also wants top quality,' Connor told Tommy.

'Alright, we'll look out for that,' Tommy said. 'What's going on there?' Tommy asked.

'We're getting the gems back but there's a chance we evil will come back,' Connor said simply.

'The gems?' Tommy asked.

'Yeah,' Connor said.

'How?' Tommy asked.

'Well...' Connor began and explained everything Billy had told him and Kira. Tommy was shocked to hear everything and couldn't believe he could have gotten the gems back alll this time.

'You're going to risk it aren't you?' Tommy asked him.

'I have to. For my son,' Connor said.

'I understand,' Tommy said and ended the call. Connor took his water and walked upstairs. He slowly went into the room and saw an exhausted Kira sleeping on the bed. Her eyes were shut and she looked at peaceful causing a smile on Connor's face. Connor took his vest off and moved into Kira's bed. He wrapped his hand around Kira's waist and she held onto his hand.

'Love you,' he whispered as he drifted to sleep. All Connor was thinking about was his son and the hope he would be OK. Tommorrow would be a long day.

* * *

**So this is a shorter chapter but I want the next one to have all the drama. Please review and Thank you for reading. xx **


	15. Scenes Of The Past

**Scenes Of The Past...**

Connor woke in the middle of the night and turned to see Kira beside her. He smiled as he remembered the day he made love to her for the first time. He remembered almost every detail of that perfect night.

**FLASHBACK**

He opened the door and tried to say the first thing that came to his mind.

'Ermm... hey Kira,' he said and immediately felt stupid.

'Hey Connor,' she said. 'What was so important?' she asked.

'Well ermm you see...' he tried.

'Yeah...' she said looking at him. 'Connor what's going on?' she asked.

'You know how you're stubborn, moody...' he began.

'Did you call me here to insult me?' she asked him and he shook his head.

'No... no...no... Just let me finish please?' Connor said and Kira stood with her arms crossed. 'Thank you,' he whispered. _'Here we go,'_ he thought to himself. 'You're stubborn, moody, cranky but smart... exciting... determined and beautiful,' he said and couldn't look Kira in the eye.

'Connor,' Kira said and cause the red ranger to look up at her. 'What are you trying to say?' she asked him moving closer.

'I...I...I Like You Kira Ford,' Connor said and Kira looked at him with her brown eyes. Those eyes – he thought. What if she says no? What if she says yes? What if I've ruined our friendship. What if she'll hate me forever? What if she feels the same way? Will she stop flirting with Trent? Will she be mine forever? Connor looks at Kira and is surprised when her lips are suddenly on his. As the kiss deepens Connor lets out a small moan. Kira moves her hand and pulls Connor's head lower. She opens her mouth and their tongues act as one. Connor moves his hand to her back and is hugging her close. Connor pulls apart to see a disappointed look on Kira's face. He smiles and then kisses the top of her head. 'So you like me?' he asked her.

'I guess I do,' she said sweetly and caused a grin on Connor's face.

'Did you always like me?' Connor asked curious.

'I think I did. I just felt it more these last couple of days,' she said and moved to kiss a happy Connor. 'I like this,' she whispered while laying her head on his shoulder.

'I like it too,' he said and caused a grin on Kira's face. 'Do you want to go inside?'Connor asked Kira.

'Yeah sure,' she said and the two walked hand in hand toward Connor McKnight's room. As they got closer and closer the two started making out passionately. Kira felt the delight of his lips on hers. They entered the red room and Connor gently placed Kira on the bed. Kira felt the soft pillows and continued to kiss Connor. Connor closes his eyes as he feels her small lips on his. He moves his hand and takes of her coat off. The coat came of easily and soon he moves his hand inside Kira's top. As he gets to her bra Kira Ford tenses. As soon as she does Connor stops to look at her.

'Kira what's wrong?' he asked.

'I can't do this,' she whispered.

'What do you mean?' he asked her.

'It's my first time Connor. I'm nervous and I don't know how to do it and I don't want to make a full of myself and I want it to be perfect,' Kira said and got up from the bed – slightly pushing Connor off.

'I would never do anything you're not comfortable with Kira and I always thought you had done it with Trent,' Connor said.

'Trent?' she asked looking at him.

'Yeah, that's why I didn't tell you sooner,' Connor said.

'Connor, I like you. Not Trent, OK?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he said glad she was saying this. Kira bought her lips to his once more but ended the kiss quickly.

'What if I can't do it properly? I mean you've had so much experience and I'll just be...' Kira began and Connor stopped her by putting a finger to her lips.

'Yeah I've had loads of experience but none of them will be as special as being with you,' he said sweetly. 'I won't hurt you and if I do all you have to do is tell me to stop,' he said. 'If you want to go downstairs to watch a movie then it's fine with me,' Connor told her honestly. As the silence drew on, Connor got off from the bed and moved toward the door. Kira took his hand to stop him in his tracks. She pulled Connor to her and got as close as she could to him. She kissed him with love and passion. Did she love Connor? Was she ready?

'I want you Connor,' she stated and Connor looked at her eyes.

'You sure?' he asked.

'I'm positive,' she said and Connor began kissing her again. He kissed her with more passion than he had ever kissed any other girl. He slowly moved to undo her bra. He kissed her on her neck and let a sweet moan escape her mouth. Kira felt Connor taking his jeans and boxers off and laying on top of her. He took his shirt off to reveal his tanned body with toned muscles. He helped her take her t-shirt, jeans and pants off while kissing her body. She let out a scream of pain as he entered her. Connor watched her in pain and saw the tears that escaped her eyes.

'Do you want me to stop? He asked her.

'No. I'm crying because I'm happy,' she said and caused Connor to kiss her. He moved in her and felt himself connect with the woman he loved. He entwined their fingers and spread them to the sides of the bed. As he went in her Connor thought he could share the rest of his life with this girl. He loved her and they were making love. Nothing anyone would do could tear them apart . As long as they had each other – they were fine.

They had finished and Kira had her head on Connor's chest. 'So I'm guessing you feel the same way about me huh?' Connor asked.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said.

'Oh... Fine then,' he said and turned the other way. Kira laughs and causes Connor to smile. 'I love that laugh,' he said and turned back to her.

'Oh you do?' she asked.

'Yeah I do,' he said and kissed her forehead.

'What time are your parents getting back?' Kira asked.

'In about 10 minutes,' Connor said truthfully. 'Why you want to go home?' Connor asked hoping she would say no.

'I'll go in the morning. Tonight I'm all yours,' she said.

'YES!' Connor said acting as if all his dreams had come true. 'I really care about you, you know that?'

'Yeah, yeah I do,' she said and kissed his cheek.

'This has been the greatest day of my life,' Connor said.

'Really?' Kira asked surprised.

'Yup! I wouldn't be anywhere else right now,' Connor said truthfully and Kira moved to kiss him.

'Mmm... that feels good,' she said and caused Connor to laugh. 'So tell me something I don't know about you,' Kira said and Connor got up.

'There's a lot. Not enough time,' Connor said.

'I'm all ears,' Kira said. 'Beside we have a long time,' Kira said. Connor smiled at her and thought of life. He hoped Kira would be in it forever. 'I have a great idea!' she said excited.

'What?' Connor asked.

'BABY PHOTOS!' Kira yelled and caused Connor to groan.

'Honestly Kira?' he asked.

'YEAH! I want to see how you were when you were a baby,' Kira said.

'OK Fine. Honestly people these days!' Connor said and moved to a cupboard opposite the bed. He got a couple of books and walked slowly to the bed. 'Why do you want to see this?'

'Because I'm your girlfriend and I have the right,' Kira stated proudly.

'Girlfriend huh?' Connor asked.

'Oh... sorry I didn't mean to...' Kira tried and looked down.

'I like it,' Connor said. 'I'm your boyfriend,' he said and Kira looked at him smiling.

'Come On! Let me see them,' Kira said happily. Connor handed them to her and sat on the bed next to her. Kira moved his head to her lap and kissed his head. 'This will be awesome!' she said and started laughing. Connor soon joined her as he looked at pictures of himself. They were happy and little did they know they were both starting to fall in love.

'I don't deserve you,' Kira whispered as she watched a sleepy Connor. They had talked for so long and fallen in each other's arms. She grabbed her small bag and found a pen on it. She looked for a piece of paper and found a yellow one scrunched on the floor. She opened it and put a little note for Connor when he wakes up. She kissed his forehead then walked over to the window. She looked at the height and when she was ready to jump, she jumped confidently. She landed on the floor and quickly ran towards her appointment. She had a long day and she hoped she would see Connor soon.

Connor woke up and saw no Kira there. He looked for her things but found nothing. He got out of bed and found a piece of paper on his chest. He smiled at it and read what was on the paper.

_Hey babe. I had to leave early for an appointment but I'll call you as soon as I'm done. I didn't want to wake you 'cause you looked so peaceful. I had an awesome time and even though I hurt. I'll see you later._

_Kira._

_P.S – I took one of your baby pictures. _

Connor smiled at the letter and moved up to get a shower. _'I rule,'_ he thought to himself.

**END FLASHBACK**

Connor turned to look at the love of his life and knew there was a chance she might never be that intimate after what Trent had done. Just thinking of the former White Dino Ranger made Connor cringe. He had destroyed his lover's life. His sons life and Connor knew that he will not let Trent live. 'Tomorrow Trent Mercer will be no more.'

* * *

**Hey guys. 2 weeks I know I apologize.I have Exams at the moment but screwed revision to do this soo ... Please review... xx Tell Mehh Wat Uee Think! Any more of you have any ideas I will try putting them in for you. xx**


	16. Moms and Bombs!

**Moms & Bombs!**

Tommy and Ethan moved slowly through the quiet houses. They observed the dark and light houses. They looked at the cars and the doors. Ethan was looking around the different houses when he spotted something out of place.

'Tommy,' he said and the former black ranger turned to look at him.

'What?' he asked.

'Isn't that Jack's car?' Ethan asked.

'Jack?' Tommy asked confused.

'The guy that owns the shop we passed,' Ethan said and Tommy stopped the car.

'You think Trent took the car?' Tommy asked and received a nod from Ethan.

'Park back there so we can check it out,' Ethan said while pointing to a road behind them. As they parked Tommy took his phone and opened the door. The two men moved slowly toward the light but dull house. Ethan tip-toed toward the house and saw small drips of blood going in toward the house. 'I definitely think this is the house,' Ethan said and received a punch from Tommy.

'Be quiet!' Tommy whispered in a harsh tone.

'Oh yh...' Ethan said and Tommy rolled his eyes.

'Let's go around the back,' Tommy whispered and they made their way toward a small wooden door. They entered the garden of the house and could see a light on. Ethan and Tommy stayed on the wall and saw Trent washing his hands. The young man looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was in a mess, his face had wrinkles and parts of his skin was turning green.

'He looks awful,' Ethan whispered. Tommy nodded and took his phone. He took a picture of Trent and sent it to Connor. He put his phone back and looked at Ethan.

'Let's go back. We'll sleep in the motel near here and check the house out in the morning. Trent will have to go out and when he does – we make our move,' he said and Ethan nodded. The two walked slowly back towards the car not knowing the busy day they were going to have in a couple of hours.

Kim woke up at around 6am and immediately got up from the floor. She looked up and saw Ryan sleeping fast asleep and kissed his forehead. She put the cover on him properly and walked out of the room. She walked slowly down the stairs careful not to make any noise. She walked into the living room and cleaned up some of the mess in the living room. Then she walked into the kitchen to make some food. She looked into the fridge and saw some eggs, bacon and sausages and some bread from the counter. She quickly put the cooker on and took a frying pan from the cupboard below the sink. She put the fryer on and put the bread into the toaster. Kim was lost in her cooking and had no idea of the trouble her husband was going to get in.

Kira woke up in the morning and smelled bacon and toast. As she turned she met deep brown eyes. As she stared into them a smile came to her face.

'Hey,' he said sweetly.

'Hi,' she replied and moved to kiss his lips. Their lips were soft against each other and Kira felt at peace again.

'Who's downstairs?' Connor asked.

'Well, I doubt Ryan's cooking, Billie's probably on his laptop so that only leaves...' Kira said waiting for him to finish.

'Kim,' Connor said. 'Are you ready for today?' he asked.

'I don't know. I want to beat Trent but I don't want us getting hurt,' Kira said.

'We don't have to do this. I can try fighting Trent on my own,' Connor said and Kira gave him a look.

'There is no way I would let you fight that maniac with no powers. I don't care what you say. I just want you and Aden safe,' Kira said and kissed Connor's chest. As the two enjoyed each other's embrace they closed their eyes and swayed.

'We can do it,' Connor whispered.

'I know we can. I just wish there was a better way,' Kira told him and he hugged her tighter. 'Are we going to escape? I mean after you beat Trent. I doubt he'll leave us alone,' Kira said honestly.

'I know. Kim told me about the plane tickets to New York. I have a small house there but it will do for a little while. There's a school not too far away and I'm sure I can find a job somewhere,' Connor said.

'Can I ask you something?' Kira asked.

'You already did,' Connor said and smiled at her.

'No seriously,' Kira said and saw Connor nod. 'Why did you come back to Reefside?' she asked him.

'There's two main reasons I came back. I came to teach soccer around the area and I came to see you...' he said.

'Why would you want to see me after what I had done?' Kira asked.

'I wanted to see you because even after all those years I still loved you. I didn't care who you were with or if you had a kid. I just wanted to see how you were doing,' Connor said.

'You're too good to me Connor McKnight,' Kira said and received a kiss on her head. 'So what will you do when you get back to New York?' she then asked.

'I don't know yet. I'll find out when I get there,' Connor told her. Kira looked up at him and her eyes moved to his lips. She remembered the day those beautiful lips were on hers. She remembered when his long tongue had entered her small mouth. She stared at his lips and found herself moving towards them. She joined her lips with his and felt a thrill go through her. 'This is where I'm meant to be,' she whispered so only she could hear it. She would save her son. Defeat Trent and escape to New York.

Kim had finished making breakfast and was waiting for the rest of the people in the house to get downstairs. Kim moved to the living room and saw Kira's purse on the floor. She picked it up and a picture fell from it. As she took the picture in her hands she saw a picture of Aden when he was 6 years old. At the back of the picture it said "like father like son." Kim smiled at the picture and opened Kira's purse. In it there was Kira's credit cards, pictures of Aden and a picture of an older woman. Kira studied the picture along with a picture of Kira. Kim looked at the two and couldn't help but notice the resemblance. She looked at the long hair that laid just after the shoulder. The honey brown eyes and the same shape face. Kim was lost in thoughts and didn't hear Kira come down the stairs.

'Kim what are you doing?' Kira asked.

'Who is she Kira?' Kim asked not answering Kira's question.

'Why are you looking through my purse?' Kira asked ignoring Kim as well.

'I wasn't. A picture was on the floor. I picked it up to put it in your purse and saw this woman. Who is she Kira?' Kim asked again.

'None of your business Kim,' Kira said and snatched her purse away.

'Kira...' Kim tried to begin.

'NO! You don't have to know! Leave me and my business ALONE! Understand Kim?' Kira screamed causing the whole house to hear.

'What is going on?' Billy asked as he came down the stairs.

'Nothing,' Kira said rudely.

'Kira?' Connor questioned.

'What?' Kira snapped and turned to see a confused Connor.

'What is going on?' he asked her.

'I found a picture of a woman in Kira's purse and wanted to know who she was,' Kim said simply.

'So what's the problem Kira?' Connor asked.

'I know who she is but I don't know who she is,' Kira said and made everyone in the room confused.

'What do you mean?' Kim asked.

'A couple of years after Aden was born I found out something that changed my whole life. I had gone to the hospital for a check-up. The doctor needed my mom and dad's blood and when I asked them for it they said they couldn't. They told me they couldn't because I wasn't their birth daughter,' Kira said with tearful eyes.

'So that woman...' Kim began.

'That woman in the picture is my birth mother,' Kira said and caused shock to fill the room.

Tommy and Ethan had woken up at the cause of an engine. They saw Trent leave the small house and go toward Reefside school. Trent drove quickly and his face had changed. His eyes were still bloodshot. He no longer had any eyebrows. His lips were sealing together. He had no hair and no ears. Trent was losing himself to evil and it was getting worse.

'We have to get Aden out of there,' Ethan said as he sat on his chair properly. He turned to see the former black ranger gone and in front of the car.

'Well what are you waiting for?' Tommy asked.

'Ohh... right,' Ethan said and got out of the car. The two boys went into the house as they had last night. They moved passed the living room and saw the back door. The two crossed their fingers and hoped the white door was open. Tommy put his hand on the door knob and the door slowly opened. The two men looked at each other and entered the dark house.

'Aden!' Tommy yelled. 'ADEN! It's uncle Tommy!' he screamed.

'Mmmmmmm!' the men heard and looked upstairs.

'Aden you up there?' Ethan asked.

'Mmmmmmm!' they heard again. The dark house was hot and dust filled the air. A gloomy atmosphere filled the house and both men wished they weren't there. They walked up the stairs on at a time and the noise got closer.

'Aden?' Tommy asked again.

'Mmmmmmm!' they heard and turned to the room just behind them. The men walked slowly towards it and stood in a position ready to fight. As Ethan moved to open the door he hoped that this wasn't a trick. The dark door opened wide and the two men weren't prepared with what they saw. Aden was badly hurt and blood dripped from his head and stomach. He had some sort of machine around him and as Ethan got closer he gasped.

'Mmmmm?' Aden said in fear.

'Ethan?' Tommy questioned. 'What is it?' he asked.

'That is a bomb. If Aden moves an inch...' Ethan began.

'He will die...'

* * *

**Got Back from Holiday and on the move. Next chapter is already been started. Want to finish the story for all of y'all. Review and tell me what you think. xx**


	17. Dads

**Dad...**

Kira sat alone on her front porch thinking about what just happened. Kim, Connor and Billy had just found out she was adopted and her family had abounded her. She cried as she thought of the woman on the picture. She thought of how she smelled, how she dressed, where she worked, if she had any more children. When Kira had found out it had been a big shock causing her to de depressed for weeks. She was in her thoughts when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Kim standing behind her. Kira gave a small and weak smile to Kim and turned facing the road once more.

'You OK?' Kim asked her and she nodded. 'Come on Kira, talk to me,' Kim said and the former yellow ranger turned around to look at her.

'What do you want me to say Kim?' Kira asked and saw no answer from the first pink ranger. 'That's what I thought. I have nothing to say. I'm adopted. I was abounded. The woman that left me never tried to get in touch and yet I still have a picture of her in my wallet,' Kira sobbed and Kim put her hand around her. 'You know that might not even be her. That was a picture I found and immediately thought it was her because I look like her. I mean I do right?' Kira went on

'Shhh... Think about it like this. If you hadn't been adopted you would have never been part of the Ford family. That family adores you Kira. If it wasn't for them you wouldn't be the woman you are today. You wouldn't have fallen for Connor. You wouldn't have been a ranger. You wouldn't have had Aden,' Kim said. 'So yes it is sad that you were adopted but never forget that Mr and Mrs Ford made you who you are today and without them you wouldn't have this life, OK Kira?' Kim asked.

'Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Kim,' Kira said and smiled better than before.

'No problem. Just know if you need anything I am more than happy to sit down and listen to you,' Kim told her.

'You're a really good friend Kim. I promise if I need anything I'll come to you,' Kira said and gave the former pink ranger a bright smile.

'Well, I'm going to leave,' Kim said suddenly and looked behind Kira. Kira turned and saw Connor standing outside the door. She didn't even hear him open or close the door.

'Thanks,' Kira whispered so only she and Kim could hear. Kim nodded and then went back into the house.

'You OK?' Connor said not knowing what to say.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Kira answered looking at him.

'So what did you do after you found out?' Connor asked.

'I was confused. I had no idea what to do. I was scared that my whole life has been a lie. I was angry because I know that after I saw Aden I could have never let him go so if my mum was prepared to leave me then she must have really hated me,' Kira said crying.

'She didn't hate you Kira. Maybe she just couldn't handle a baby at the time. Maybe she knew that she wasn't going to be good enough for you. Maybe she knew that with Mr and Mrs Ford you could have a better life than she could've given you,' Connor said and got closer to Kira.

'How do you know that?' Kira asked him.

'I know this because anyone that sets their eyes on you - will always love you,' Connor said and caused a small smile to reach Kira's lips. 'I also know that I don't care who your parent are because I will always Love you. I love you because you are Kira, the love of my life' Connor said and moved so he that only a piece of paper could fit between them.

'I love you too,' Kira said and put her head on Connor's chest. 'You know my mother named me Kira,' she said and looked up at Connor

'Well if she hated you she wouldn't have named you would she?' Connor asked and caused Kira to nod.

'Thank you,' Kira whispered.

'Anytime,' he answered back. The two stood in silence leaning against each other. As time passed by they remembered their son and walked back into the house. In the house they began their training and research for when they go on to take the Prince of Evil.

Aden looked at both his uncle's in fear after what he had heard. He couldn't die. He had just met his father and he couldn't leave his mother. They must be going through a lot and they would risk their lives to save him. They'd find him dead and fight. They would hate each other and it would all be his fault.

'You can get rid of it right?' Aden asked scared.

'I can try...' Ethan said with fear in his voice.

'Before you do can I please talk to Connor? I know he probably sent you so can I please talk to him?' Aden asked and watched Ethan and Tommy look at each other.

'Sure,' Tommy said and took his phone off. He dialled Connor's number and waited for him to pick up. As he did he put the phone on loud speaker.

'Hello,' Connor said on the other line.

'Hey. We have some bad news,' Tommy said.

'W-w-what is it?' Connor said with fear in his voice. Aden listened to his father and had never had someone care for him in such a short time.

'Aden has a bomb around him. There's a chance he might not make it!' Ethan said.

'No! Ethan don't say that. He has to make it right. Come on Ethan you have to!' Connor said and sounded as if he had tears in his eyes.

'I can try,' Ethan began.

'No! YOU WILL! You WILL SAVE MY SON!' Connor yelled.

'Calm down Connor,' Tommy said and heard the former red ranger breathe in and out. Aden cried as he heard his father on the phone.

'He wants to talk to you,' Ethan said and put the phone next to Aden.

'OK,' Connor said before sniffing.

'Hi,' Aden said.

'Hey dude, you OK?' Connor asked.

'Not really. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you and mum. I just didn't get it. I didn't know why you left me,' Aden said.

'I had no idea I was you're father and I hope you can forgive me. I'm always going to love you no matter what OK?' Connor said and Aden began to cry.

'Yeah I get it. Thanks Connor for everything and in case I don't make it take care of my mom OK?' Aden said.

'You will make it and I will,' Connor said.

'Tell her I love her too,' Aden said and began sobbing.

'Listen to me Aden. You can't quit now because you are a McKnight and we aren't quitters. I believe you will make it and I am not going to stop fighting till you are safe. I care about you more than I can for myself and never forget that. I love you kid,' Connor said.

'I love you too...' Aden began. 'Dad,' he said and heard Connor take a breath.

'Be strong for me and your mom OK?' Connor asked.

'Yeah, course,' Aden said. 'My name is Aden Ford McKnight and I will make it,' he said.

'That's my boy,' Connor said. 'I'll see you soon,' Connor said.

'Yeah you will. Bye dad,' Aden said and the phone was taken from him. Aden eyes lit up and he faced his uncles.

'Uncle Ethan. I have an idea,' he said and both his uncles looked at him interested.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I know this chapter is short but I want the getting the power in the next chapter. Who Kira's mother? And we find out Aden's idea. If any of y'all have any ideas please just ask and it will come for you. I need an idea for an ending because I'm not sure about the one I have so Please Ideas will be considered. Thanks Guys xx**


	18. Clones

**Clone**

'Are you being serious?' Ethan asked.

'We can't do that! It's suicidal!' Tommy said.

'Will you two stop and listen. We can do this. Think about it,' Aden said and watched his uncles in deep thought. How could they do such a thing? It was too risky. Connor would kill them both if anything went wrong.

'I'm listening,' Tommy said and Ethan looked at him feeling defeated.

Connor and Kira were in the car thinking about Aden. Their son was in trouble and they were going to do everything in their power to save him. Connor knew where he was, Kira knew that Connor knew where Aden was but neither of them wanted to say anything.

'Can I ask you something?' Connor asked.

'Sure,' Kira said and turned to look at him.

'How did your mum and dad get you?' he asked her

'Mom and dad told me that she knocked on their door and asked if they could take me. She was about 19 years old and said she wanted what was best for me and so she wanted to give me to a better family,' Kira said.

'How did your birth mom know about the Ford's?' Connor asked.

'I don't know. Mom always wondered that but never got an answer,' Kira said honestly.

'Where did you get that picture?' Connor asked.

'My mom and dad said that the picture was given to them by post. It had said to my little angel, I hope you are taking care of her,' Kira said.

'Are you absolutely sure it's your mother?' Connor asked.

'I don't know but I want to think so,' Kira said. 'So that I at least I know she cared enough to ask about me and send a picture… even if it's a fake…' Kira said and turned to look at Connor.

'Well, if you ever want to find your mom - I'll be there,' Connor said.

'Thank you… for everything,' Kira said.

'Well it's what you do for the people you love most,' Connor said and turned to look at Kira. She smiled at him then kissed their entwined fingers.

'I love you,' Kira said.

'I love you too Kira,' Connor said and turned to look forward. As he drove he began to be sure he would find his son and live happily with the woman he loves.

Kim, Billy and Ryan were all sitting in Kim's car riding to their destination. Billy was thinking about how they would have to be in order to get the power. How quick they have to do things and how they need to be prepared to fight the evil and send it back. Ryan was thinking about his best friend. He had heard the conversation with Ethan and knew that there was a risk his best friend would die. Ryan wanted to tell his mom and aunt but knew if Connor didn't, then he shouldn't either. Finally Kim was thinking about the picture she had seen of Kira's mum. There was something familiar about it. It was like someone she had seen before. She had seen someone with the same nose, eyes and similar ears. She was going to have to talk to Billy and research on who it could have been.

'Kim, are you OK?' Billy asked,

'Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about Kira's birth mom,' Kim said.

'What about her?' Billy asked.

'There was something about the picture. She looked like someone I know I'm just trying to figure out how I know the person,' Kim said.

'If I get the picture I can try to figure out who she is,' Billy said.

'I took a photo of the picture when Kira was outside with Connor,' Kim said.

'Let me see it,' Billy said and took the phone. He grabbed the phone and looked at the picture. 'Oh my Gosh,' Billy said in shock.

'What? What is it?' Kim asked.

'Don't you know who this is?' Billy asked.

'No I don't. Who is it Billy?' Kim asked.

'It's…'

They had reached the spot to get the power and Connor and Kira were both nervous. Billy, Kim and Ryan were all in shock after what they had found out but didn't show Kira or Connor. All of them walked toward a small rock with whole inside of it. Billy peeped into the whole and smiled.

'I can see them. All three of them,' Billy said.

'Does that mean Trent came here to take his?' Connor asked.

'He must have summoned them with his powers. The stronger he is the more able he is to do powerful things,' Billy told him.

'So what will happen?' Kira asked.

'Well, once you take the gems they will automatically go to the owner. So Ethan will get his as soon as you take it out of the rock. Once you have the gem in your hand the evil you destroyed will begin to waken. You have to make sure you combine your powers before any of them come out. If you get it on time then they will all disappear, if not then some will escape and there can be a chance the rest will manage to escape one by one. You have to do this quickly and confidently. Any doubt and you will weaken your powers. Got it?' Billy asked and received nods from Connor and Kira.

'Let's do this,' Kira said and moved toward the rock. She moved slowly and turned to see Connor in his fighting position.

'Ryan – get in the car,' Billy said.

'No. I want to help!' he said and he said stubbornly.

'Ryan! GET IN THE CAR NOW!' Kim yelled.

'Mom! I am not a kid and I want to help Uncle Connor and Aunt Kira. You won't stop me so THERE IS NO POINT!' Ryan screamed. His mother looked at him, begging with her eyes for him to go into the car but he just wouldn't listen.

'Fine,' Kim said simply.

'Thank you,' Ryan said and followed Bill toward the rock.

'When you are ready all you have to do is reach for your gems. When you do, Ethan will get his gems to. The evil monsters will start coming one by one and then to destroy them you need to use your blasters to destroy them,' Bill said.

'OK,' Connor said.

'Ready?' Kira asked him.

'Ready as I'll ever be,' Connor answered then smiled. He faced Kira and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

'Here we go,' Kira said and moved toward the rock. She moved closer and closer and took her gem in her hand. Connor followed her lead and soon Ethan's gem disappeared. Kira and Connor waited for the monsters to appear. A big red light came from the rock and the monsters began to scream. Kira and Connor smiled then said,

'Dino Thunder, Power Up, Huh!' The two of them conjured up their blasters and aimed them at the rock.

'Ready?' Connor asked and Kira nodded.

'FIRE!' they said in unison. The monsters began to get trapped in the rock.

'Nooooo!' one screamed.

'We will come back,' another said.

'Rangers!' Mesagog screamed and sent an unnerving feeling through Ryan and Kira's body.

'Bye bye Mesagog,' Kira said and Connor knew she was smiling.

The rangers destroyed the monsters and then turned to face Billy, Kim and Ryan.

'Power Down,' they said.

'That was absolutely awesome!' Ryan screamed and moved to hug his aunt.

'Well done guys!' Kim said.

'Wait…' Billy began.

'What? What now?' Kira asked.

'Something else was released. It wasn't the monster and you did not trap it back into the rock,' Billy said and everyone there had a fearful face.

Tommy and Ethan looked at each other listening to Aden.

'It's stupid but we can do it,' Ethan said.

'We can do it! I'm sure we can. Think about it. Mum has told me all about him and the other side so if he is evil now…'

'It will be good now,' Tommy answered.

'Smart plan kid,' Ethan said and grabbed his laptop. He did what he had to do and what came to them shocked all of them.

'You summoned me! Why?' it asked.

'Because we need your help,' Tommy said.

'What is it?' it said.

'Well…' Aden began explaining to the white ranger. The White Ranger Clone stood in front of them but this time it was the GOOD clone.

Kim and Billy were in the corner talking about the conversation they started in the car. They got home and Connor was ready to fight Trent. Kira was upstairs on the phone to her mom and Ryan was in the garden.

'Billy, who was on that picture?' Kim asked.

'Kim, the woman in the picture is Kat's mum,' he said.

'Kat…?'

* * *

**HEY GUYS! LONG TIME – I KNOW. I'm really sorry and I hope you can review. Thanks xx :)  
**


End file.
